Temptations
by loveattheendoftheworld
Summary: Jace is Nessie's twin brother they know each other both inside and out due to their telepathic ability. But when the Cullen family move back to Forks will Nessie still have the same brother? Or willl a girl named Jennifer Mathews change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is my own little creation. It takes place 80 years after Breaking Dawn happend. But some things are different.. As you've read in the summary (if you did) Renesme has a twin brother named Jace. Nessie isn't with Jacob (sorry about that..but i just don't like that it happend) and right now Edward and Bella aren't in the picture they're off on a very needed vaction. ohh and mostly all of this story will be in Jace's POV, i haven't decided if I'm going to change anything with that just yet.**

**Jace POV**

It's been eighty long years I have walked this world alone. I should be old and grey, with a wife by my side; yet here I am looking as I did when I was six years old, in this seventeen year old's body.

_Oh, brother here you go being all depressed again. For once can you be happy we have this life?_

_I did not ask for this life Nessie. How come everyone else in our family got a choice and we didn't?_

_You're still going on about this? Why can't you just be happy we have a "normal" vampire family who loves us? God stop being so dramatic about every little thing and get over it. Find someone who makes you happy so I can be happy or I will find one for you._

And with that last statement she stormed out of my room. It usually isn't like this between my sister and me. We usually get along quite well, but with the moving coming up, well lets just say I don't like moving.

With our situation my family, the Cullen's we have to move every five years going from state to state, school to school. It's not very fun, always leaving things behind. My grandmother Esme she loves it, always decorating a new house, with all the new rooms to be done and the kitchen to. Even though only two of us actually use the kitchen.

Me and my sister Renesme, or Nessie as she likes to be called, we are half vampire and half human. How may you ask can this be? Well let me tell you, my father fell in love with a human girl when she was in high school. I know what your thinking, how stupid does that sound. Well luckily for my father the girl, her name is Bella was in love with him too. Somehow my father didn't kill her or anything; talk about control. After a very long period of time they finally got there happily ever after and got married. Little did they know that on their honeymoon my mother could get pregnant from my father.

And after a total of three months of being pregnant (we were fast growing) my/our mother had my sister Renesme (Nessie) Carlie Cullen and me Jace Anthony Cullen. We both got named after our family members. Nessie got named after both of our grandmothers and grandfathers, Rene, Esme, Charlie, and Carlisle. For me I got named after my uncle Jasper, my aunt Alice and my father Edward Anthony Cullen. Incase you didn't understand where you got Jace out of Jasper and Alice; I figured it out only 40 years ago. You take JA from Jasper and the CE from Alice and you get Jace.

_Dear brother it took you 40 years to learn that? Wow I didn't know you were that thick headed. Not even Emmett is that dense._

Nessie came in and sat down on my bed beside me. Looking rather smug by her comment.

_And I didn't know you could be so annoying, now will you please leave me alone?_

_No, I think I'll bug you for a bit. You know we haven't really had a talk in ages. Not in months, what's wrong?_

I could see the concern in her big brown eyes. My father said those eyes used to be my mothers before the change happened and I could see how he fell in love with them. They are so different from other people's eyes. When she looked at me it was like she was looking inside me, which was usually the case because we could talk through our minds with each other without ever having to speak a word. It was like my father's and my aunt Alice's conversations but with a two-way radio instead of just one way.

_Nothing is wrong Nessie, just go see your husband and leave me alone._

_Oh, now I see what's wrong. You're jealous of me aren't you, of my happiness with someone else?_ She "said" it in almost a teasing tone she knew how I felt about her and her husband. Jealous of that guy, HA. Nessie married Nahuel out of pure love, which I still don't understand. I always thought he only liked her because she's the only other half vampire-human that isn't his sister. They have been married for almost 60 years and still in love.

I tried once to go out with one of his three sisters, I forget her name it was something really long. I don't even think I pronounced it right when I was with her, maybe that was one of the reasons she kept on glaring at me everytime I said somthing to her. Anyways all I remember of the night was that it ended on a good note, if you know what I mean.

_Jace! Get your head out of the gutter and answer my question! _She snapped at me.

_FINE!_ I snapped back. _No Nessie you're all wrong, I'm not jealous of your happiness, of your powers yes, but not your happiness. You know how I get around moving time; I just don't like the change._

_Well we have been doing the moving routine for ages our family even before we were brought to this world and its not going to change just because you don't like it. So suck it up big guy._

_Thanks for the love sis. _I got up to leave. I really need to go out hunting soon, haven't been out in almost a week._ Hey, Ness you want to come with me for a quick hunting trip before we leave for that new town? What's it called anyway?_

She stared at me with disbelief in her eyes at my last question._ Seriously Jace, you don't remember the town we're going to?_ I just shrugged at her question._ I'll go with you on the trip, but for your question ask someone else to tell you. If mom and dad were here I'd tell you to ask them, but since they're not back yet from their trip go ask Alice. She'd be more than happy to answer your question. _And with that little speach out of her system she left to go get ready for our hunting trip.

"Go ask Alice" was she crazy? Obviously she was. She knows I can't stand her, with all of her perkiness and her future seeing. I hated that she could see the future it bugged the hell out of me. But with my sister getting ready and me already done, since I knew I'd be hunting soon, I had nothing to do. Might as well get some answers as to where we are moving this time.

I left my room, normal human pace; I knew that pissed the little pixy off because she hated waiting. And I did it because I knew she "saw" me coming so why not make her wait a little longer. Once I finally reached the bottom of the stairs I saw her bouncing around in the living room waiting for me to come to her.

"Jace! If you don't hurry your perfect little ass up I'm going to do something very awful to you while you sleep." She sounded threatening, so I took that as my cue and walked even slower. Alice got even more annoyed.

"You're playing with fire Jace." I heard my uncle Jasper say across the room, while he was rereading one of his Civil War books, again. I know he was once one of the soldiers in the war, but I never understood why he keeps on rereading all of his books. It happened along time ago man; get over it, the north won.

"Fine." I said in an annoyed teenager voice, almost whiny. I hated being told what to do, even if they are my aunt and uncle.

"So Jace you've got something to ask me? What is it?" Alice said in a very happy tone, no longer irritated with me I see.

"Alice, why do you want me to ask you? You already know what it is I want to know. Why can't we just beat around the bush?" See this is another thing I hate or for better words, dislike Alice. She's always so smug around me, like she knows everything. Alice only uses her powers around me when I don't want to know something, but when I do want something, she does nothing.

"You know I love that voice of yours, you should use it more often around the house. Just because I know what you are going to say little one, doesn't mean you still don't have to say it." She sounds just like my mother in that tone. God I miss my mom, it's been too long since I've seen her.

"I miss them too Jace, we all do, but they will meet us in our new house down in-" He was cut off by Alice's glare. "Oops sorry honey."

"Fine, Alice you win yet again." I said in a defeated tone. "Where are we moving to this time?"

Alice bouncing up and down again. I could tell she was really happy about this move. "Jace were moving to a town that the family hasn't been to in more than eighty years." Still bouncing with delight I could tell she wanted me to guess but I'm not really into those games, that's what my sister is for.

I didn't understand how a town could mean so much to our family. "I give up Alice what town are we all moving to this time?"

"Oh Jace, your such like your father, no fun what so ever. You should loosen up, find a girl maybe, or even that Sam girl she's cute." I hated this family and their thoughts on my love life, or lack of one. It's not like I have never had sex before, because I have and it was all right, I guess. Didn't really know the girl that well at the time. Just a random nomad vampire, she thought I was cute, so why not. Her name was Samantha Burton I see her every couple of years or so.

"So aunty dearest, you going to tell me or lecture me?" I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"If you must know, were moving to a small town in Washington. You've might have heard of it from your parents." She stopped trying to yet again get a reaction out of me. Well I'm not giving her what she wants this time. I stay silent and stone faced. "You know you are no fun." She sighed. "You remind me a lot of Edward before he met Bella. Maybe this time in Forks you'll find yourself a girl." She smiled brightly at me. I could sense something in those words she said, but discarded it right away since I got what I wanted to know. I told her thanks and strode off to go find my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything Twilight!!**

The hunting trip only took us the night, but I could see in my sister's eyes that she missed her husband in only those short hours. She probably just missed his presence.

_You can leave if you want. I'm almost done here anyways; I won't be too far behind. _My sister looked at me doubtfully.

_Brother as long as you come back. You_ _promise?_ She held out her pinky finger. _Pinkies swear?_

_Aren't we a little old for that kind of thing Nessie?_ Once I said it I could see the pure disbelief on her face; like I told some little kid there is no Santa Claus.

_As long as my body stays this way I plan on acting this age._ She rolled her eyes as if this was obvious. I think she got that from my Aunt Alice._ Otherwise people will notice and ask questions. God Jace I thought that was obvious. _

_Well I feel honored you think of me as your God, but I think the responsibilities are too much for me. _I spoke jokingly at my sister._ Now I thought you were leaving._

_I was going to, but you never Pinkie swears, so I didn't leave._ She held out her Pinkie finger and tapped her foot impatiently on the dirty ground, and waited for me to come to her. Now, my sister hates waiting most like Alice; so what do I do in return of her actions? I ignore her completely and go back to feeding on my delicious cougar.

_Jace! You know I hate it when you ignore me! Now get over here and Pinkies swear you'll come back home._

Not in a million years I thought, but my body thought different. Right away I went over to my sister held out my Pinkie finger and said, "I Pinkie swear that I'll come back home right after I'm done here." She smiled brightly at me as I was done with her childish oath. "Happy?"

_Greatly, see you soon brother._ And with that she took off in a flash through the forest and back to our house in the deep woods.

* * *

The flight down to Forks wasn't all that long only an hour or so. Everyone kept to himself or herself a bit; probably just going through old memories of this new place were going to. I knew that was where my parents met and fell in love, but this place being important to everyone else, is beyond me.

I was so concentrated on my thoughts I didn't even notice Jasper come and sit next to me. If I weren't half vampire and not use to it by now, I would have jumped. "Jace, if may ask, are you wondering why this small town means so much to our family?"

"Yes Jasper. It's hard to believe that you're not the mind reader in the family." I tried joking to Jasper, he only gave me a small smile. "I know it may seem weird to you or anyone I just don't see why this town is so important." I sighed I really hate asking for help. "Can you please explain to me?"

"Certainly Jace, I'd be happy to tell you whatever you need to understand." He got cut off of what he was going to say next by my sister coughing. "Is something wrong Nessie?"

"No nothing, just wanting to join in on your little conversation."

"Hey there Ness, don't you want to keep your husband company for the flight?" I was annoyed. I just wanted it to be Jasper, and me but then I was glad that Ness happened to come because Alice joined in our little conversation shortly after.

For the rest of the flight Jasper, with the help of Alice, told us of all the stories and events that happened there in that small town. It didn't just seem like my parents became whole there, my entire family did. In gaining a new daughter and two new grandchildren, nieces and nephews.

* * *

When we got to the turn-off, if I driving I would have missed it. The turn-off seemed so secrete, like it wasn't supposed to be noticed. I see Emmett's going to have some work to do later tonight, cleaning the bushes out. Once I saw the house I could see why my grandmother said this house was her favorite. With the forest surrounding it making it cut off from the world and the way the house seems so open with all of the windows.

"Well Jace, Nessie, and Nahuel, welcome to the Forks Manor." I could tell the way Esme spoke it was like she was truly home.

"Oh my goodness, Esme it's just like you said it was; absolutely breathtaking." My sister gushed like the little girl she is.

"Oh, just you wait Nessie there's more. I can't wait to show you to yours and Nahuel's brand new room, it's the old guest room, since you weren't with us the last time we were here." I could sense the excitement in her words, " Oh and Jace, you're going to have Edwards old room. You'll love it." Great my fathers old room, just what I always wanted.

_Bite your tongue and be grateful she's even gave you a room, not everything you need has to be new_. I rolled my eyes at her, and she fumed. _Don't you roll your eyes at my Jace! You ungrateful brat!_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ I snapped back at her, and she flinched by my force.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I heard Nahuel say in his normal loving tone towards my sister.

"Oh nothing that can't be taken care of." She spoke directly at me in a warning tone; everyone else just chose to ignore the comment.

Emmett and Rosalie sped away fast once we got out of the cars. Emmett said something about "rekindling their old bedroom." I'm fine with that as long as I don't hear any of their "rekindling" which was almost always the case. So I chose to go for a run and see what this place is about. Unfortunately Esme wouldn't let me go without looking at my room first. So I sped even faster than Emmett and Rosalie did to my new room.

"Esme this is awesome. This really used to be my dad's old room? It doesn't seem like him at all." She wore a small smile, nodding her head. She then walked over to give me a warm hug, saying nothing but welcoming me into this big house. She turned to leave to go help Carlisle with moving the boxes, which he was probably already done, but she knew I didn't like people hovering around me.

The room was pretty cool. It had a whole bunch of old CD's and DVD's on a wall in the far corner, along with a stero and a flat screen tv. There was a big black leather couch across from it and it looked pretty comfy for a leather couch. In the middle of the room was a huge bed, it was all gold and it looked like it didn't belong in this room, but here it was. It didn't seem like a room Esme would decorate it to, so she probably just left it the way it was since my father lived in here. Maybe it meant too much for her to redecorate it.

Before she left I called for her. "Esme," she turned around to look at me, and motherly concern in her eyes "would it be alright if I could go for a run around the town, just to see where everything is?" I asked her this only because I had nothing to do here and I don't feel like staying around the house with all the couples going at it.

"Of course sweetheart, but take one of the cars. You don't want people thinking you walked all the way to town from here. Maybe you should go ask your grandfather if he could go with you and show you around town?"

"Thanks Esme, I'll go and ask him now." I sped down the stairs to the living room hoping to find my grandfather but he wasn't there.

"Jace, he's in the study." Alice told me from her room upstairs. I may dislike her, but sometimes having a psychic in the family helps kill the time searching.

"Thank you Alice." I sped up to the study and found Carlisle moving his old books from the boxes to the bookshelf, at human pace. It still baffled me why he would always do stuff like this at a human pace when he could just get it done and over with. Maybe he felt more human doing it at a slower pace, more relaxed. "Carlisle I was wondering if I could borrow one of the cars, to go into town and check things out."

"Of course you can my boy, but you know you don't have to ask."

"I know Carlisle, but I was wondering if you could come with me, and show me around Forks?" I asked hoping he would say yes. Even though I have vampire-enhanced senses, I still happen to get lost, even in small towns such as these.

"I'm sorry, I want to try and organize all these old books before I do anything. You know how I get. Once I get something started I can't stop till it's done." He said with a sheepish smile. "Use your father's car when you go."

I turned and left the room with a smile on my face, in a rush to find my father's prized silver Volvo. I don't know what's so prized about it. It's just a Volvo. He always makes sure it's spotless, and full of gas, and almost never does he let anyone else drive it. He stills gets squeamish when my mother goes for a drive in it. It's a good thing he's gone then, because I'm going to go for a spin in his baby today.

**So hope you liked it...and please REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

The last two days were spent in a blur, hunting for most of it anything to get away from the house. My excuse was that I needed to feed for our upcoming first day of school, which was Monday, which was tomorrow. Alice seemed so happy about tomorrow, but whenever I asked what it was about she would just ignored me or just mentioned something about gold? Anyways it didn't make sense to me, which I'm pretty sure she made it out to be that way, so I just ignored her like she ignores me. Have I mentioned how much I hate that little pixie?

_Oh come on brother lighten up, Alice means well. If she thought you needed to know then she would have told you. _Nessie told me in her "all knowing" voice. Sitting across from me while pretending to read her magazine, hoping to not hint off to her husband that she's having a conversation with me. Nahuel hates our little private conversations, so it's the perfect game, to see if we could get caught, and we were pro at this game. Only our father ever caught us, for obvious reasons, he can read minds.

_But Nessie I know she had a vision of me, I don't see the harm in me knowing about it._

_Yes that's true, but there's probably a reason as to why she didn't want you knowing. Maybe something would change if you knew._ My sister did have a point there; I did have a knack to change things once I knew something I didn't like was going to happen. _See brother I am right. Just go with it, I'm sure it will all work out in the end._

"All work out in the end? You're probably right." I spoke out loud by accident,_ shit!_ We were so close to getting caught, if it was anyone else besides Nahuel we would have; the boy's a little dense.

"What you reading their Jace? Anything good?" asked Nahuel sounding curious; he is so easy to fool.

"Oh nope, nothing of your interest Nahuel, I don't think." I tried to sound nonchalantly; surprisingly it worked.

_Way to go brother, you almost lost the game. You know how my husband hates it when we talk with our minds. He feels all left out. _She tried to make me sympathetic with her puppy dogface. Dam! She knows that always works, I can never resist her pout; another thing she learnt that from Aunty Dearest. I tried to look away but she wouldn't let me.

I gave up, so I left for my bedroom. _You win okay? I give up. It's late anyways, we've got to go to school tomorrow remember or have you forgotten?_

_Shit! I totally forgot about school. I haven't even picked out an outfit yet!_ I could tell with the panic in her eyes she truly had forgotten.

_Sister, that's not like you to forget such things_. It truly wasn't something for my sister to forget. The girl is almost exactly like Alice, never forgets anything involving clothes, shopping, school, and new gossip. Ask Alice I'm sure she'd be more than happy to; she's already gave me of what I'm going to wear tomorrow. Granted I had no say in it, but still I don't think she'd mind.

_Do you really thing Alice wouldn't mind?_ Was she crazy? Alice lives for this stuff, dressing people up like real live Barbie dolls is her hobby.

_No sis, Alice wouldn't mind. Now would you just let me go to sleep, please?_

_If you must, I guess you can. See you tomorrow brother._ With that I bolted up stairs to my bedroom. This room did feel a lot better and more welcoming than all the other beds I have slept in over the years. I think it's just because of the comforter though, not rough but not too soft. I think I'll ask Esme for the same one next time we move.

As I went off into deep sleep the only thing I remembered dreaming of was gold.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up, Jace, if you don't get up right now we're going to be late for school. Now let's go!" Alice my morning alarm, woke me out of my most perfect dream, unfortunately I forgot it once I opened my eyes. So, I glared at her when I saw her bouncing on my bed. "Jace no time for your attitude this morning. Now let's go!" she tried to shove me out of my bed, but I wasn't moving. "I've never been late on the first day of school, and I don't plan on being late now." At that moment she "saw" something, I didn't know what it was but it was probably me not moving out of bed. "Alright, alright. Fine you win, but I'm getting Emmett." She said happily, and walked off to go get my clothes.

I could hear the booming of his feet coming up the stairs, slow at human pace, probably to make I more dramatic. Emmett wouldn't do anything but just throw me out of bed, which I didn't want but I guess it would have to happen eventually.

"All right Jace, you want to do it yourself, or me do it for you?" he asked with a grin, I knew he wanted to do it for me. So, why not give the big guy what he wants. I just shrugged my shoulders, and Emmett had the biggest grin; he loved doing this. "Alright then, you don't need these anymore." As he torn off my sheets, I instantly missed the warmth from them. Luckily, I'm the only one in the house who actually uses their pajamas; otherwise Emmett would have had a show this morning.

"Okay big guy come here." Emmett's big hands picked me up and threw me across the room towards my bathroom. "And have a shower, you smell!" he joked.

"Ha, ha very funny Emmett." He knew I couldn't smell; I don't even sweat.

* * *

Our first day at school starts like any other day; people gawking at us. Wondering the same old questions we get every time; who are we? Why is there so many of us? And my favorite, any of them single? The last one makes me laugh every time. Jasper and Emmett are so protective of Alice and Rosalie with the humans, thinking that they'd try something with them. Even when we all know the girls can handle themselves against anyone.

"Don't worry Jasper, everyone knows I'm yours." Alice trying to sooth Jasper, she could feel his anger rolling onto her through his powers.

"Not yet they don't." he warned.

"Jasper, honey, I can "see" and I can see; people already took to notice you hovering over me, and your arm wrapped around me." Alice teased her husband into a calmer state. It worked, like always; you don't bet against Alice.

I already took to notice that there weren't that many kids at this school here in Forks. This really is a small town.

_You're darn right it is brother. Hopefully they have some fun stuff to do here, besides the great hunting areas. Think there is any good shopping around?_ She sounded hopeful but I'd doubt it with this small town.

_No Nessie, I honestly doubt it, but didn't Alice say something about a Port Angles? There might be shopping out there._

_Oh right that place, it's not too far from here. I'll ask Alice to come with me after school; I'm already itching to get some shopping done._ Wrapped around her husband she left us to go into the school, every one else followed.

"How may I help you sweeties?" an older woman spoke softly.

"Hi, Rosie is it? We are the Cullen's and Hale's." Alice spoke to the school's secretary.

"Oh right, the doctors children. He's a nice man that doctor isn't he? To take all of you nice kids into his home." She spoke lovingly.

"He sure is Rosie, but may I ask if my siblings and I could get our timetables? We don't want to be late for our first class to this new school." Alice already knew what classes we had and with which teacher, but to keep up with our situation, we have to keep wait on the humans.

"Oh sorry sweeties. Here you are then." She handed Alice the pieces of paper to her, and we were off.

"All right then, Jace and Nessie you're with me for first period. Now let's go! We don't want our new school to wait." She sounds so enthusiastic; I couldn't help but smile.

_What's the smile for Jace? Can't wait for the girls to see you?_ I just flashed her one of my famous smiles, and she rolls her eyes. For everyone not just me, the first day people just stare at us. My family thinks it's annoying and they can't wait for the attention to die down; me, I like the attention and I encourage it.

We enter the classroom late, thanks to Rosie. The classroom was silent, everyone just watching the three of us in the doorway, with curious faces, the teacher Mrs. Clark looking rather a little annoyed by the distraction of her class. "Welcome to Mathematics 10, you must be the new students the office was telling me about. You're Dr. Cullen's children aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am." Alice spoke innocently, playing her role nicely. "Actually we're all adopted, there's nine of us. My name is Alice Cullen, this is Renesme but you can call her Nessie for short and her twin brother Jace Cullen as well." As Alice spoke Mrs. Clark's mouth hung open with the shock that they're nine of us in total. No person in their right mind would take on so many kids.

"Very well. Take the three seats in the back row, by the window." As she spoke she slowly returned her attention to the class, now noticing that no one was paying attention to her, so she spoke louder than necessary. "Everyone, please turn to your textbook to chapter four on page 216. We're learning graphing equations today." I couldn't help but laugh silently when I heard some of my fellow students groan out loud, causing Mrs. Clark to frown. She was probably one of those teachers that believed you actually used this kind of math in the real world.

The first two classes went by in a blur. My history teacher Mr. Ackerman doesn't seem to be so enthusiastic about his course. Mostly we worked on fill in the blank notes, which I finished in the first 10 minutes. I turned to Jasper to try talk to him, but he was reading the textbook, again. So I just drifted in and out for the rest of class in my thoughts. The bell finally rang and I was on my way to chemistry.

_Hey Jace, what's your next class?_ I heard her "voice" but I couldn't find my sister anywhere in the semi crowded hallway; man she needed to grow. _Hey I heard that, and I'm no shrimp, I just slightly took after Alice._

_Right slightly, whatever you say Nessie, but to answer your question I have chemistry next period, alone._

_Ouch, good luck with that one. See you at lunch._ I could feel her leave my mind and turn to go to her own class. A few moments later I was almost startled when she popped back in. _Be nice to the humans Jace I mean it. I already like some of them, and I don't want you to go all vampire on any of my new friends. You got me? So behave!_

_All right Ness, I'll behave. Happy?_

_Greatly, see you at lunch._

As I walked into my third period class, and gave my teacher my note as to who I was, he sent me to an empty desk in the back. I clearly noticed the girls staring at me, and the guys glaring, but I tried not to show any interest in them. I never understood how teenage boys could get so protective of "their" girls. If the girl liked the guy well enough he shouldn't be worried about the girl.

"Well as you may know we have a new student, Jace Cullen. Jace my name is Mr. Sheffield and I hope all of you will be respectful since he doesn't know anyone in this class." He looked down at his papers on his desk; my guess was that he was trying to waste time. "Now let's go over what we learnt in yesterdays class." Yes, I was right, he is wasting time.

I couldn't help but tune out Mr. Sheffield, his monotone voice putting most of the class to sleep, me included. After awhile I let my eyes wander across the classroom and out the window, to where it was raining, big surprise.

"Jace" I heard someone say my name and out of habit I turned my head. _Dam! I shouldn't be so careless._ I spotted a group of three girls in the corner, no doubt that they were the ones who said my name; a normal person wouldn't hear their whispers, but I'm not normal.

Out of the three girls two of them only caught my eye. They were both blond; one girl with blue eyes the other with green. The third one had brown hair with dark brown eyes, pretty but nothing special. Once I heard them talking again I discarded the girl with green eyes right away; it sounded like she talked through her nose, and that's something that would bug me for all eternity.

"So the new guy Jace is supposed to me Nessie's twin. Do you believe it Angelica?" the brown haired girl told her friend in a jealous tone. She's my sister for God's sake nothing to be jealous of, but obviously the brown haired girl thought different.

"Really? Amy make a note of that will you, so we can ask her at lunch today." Angelica I see was in charge of their little group, the one who bossed all her friends around. I could see Amy being slightly scared of her friend as she took down the notes she was told to do.

I was going to try to ignore their conversation, but I heard the beautiful voice of the girl sitting with them; the blue eyed one. "Angelica, tell me you aren't thinking of hooking up with this guy already? You haven't even talked to him yet. What if he's a jerk?" she lectured, but Angelica just rolled her eyes. Wait, did the blue-eyed girl just call me a jerk?

"Tell me you don't think he's cute, and I won't go near him." She sounded serious, but I'd doubt she would follow through with her agreement. I knew these types of girls, and these types would do anything to get what they wanted.

"Fine, he's not cute." She sounded serious, but I couldn't tell for sure because I didn't see her face as she said it. When the words came out of her mouth, I heard Amy and Angelica gasp in shock. For me, I felt a little hurt; this beautiful girl thought I wasn't attractive. Well I'm going to prove her wrong, I'm going to show her how charming I can be.

"Fine, think what you want, but that just means more for me." I could see the wheels turning in her head; I wonder what she was planning already. I shuddered at the thought.

Finally the bell rang, and I bolted out of the classroom fast. It was time for answers. What did my sister say to these teenage girls that make them think I'm going to be interested in them? Also why would she even say it?

When I walked into the small cafeteria I saw my sister with my family all at our new lunch table. They waved me over, but the only thing I did was glare at my sister and say,

_Nessie, we need to talk._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything Twilight!!**

_When I walked into the small cafeteria I saw my sister with my family all at our new lunch table. They waved me over, but the only thing I did was glare at my sister. _

_Nessie we need to talk._

* * *

As I reached the table, Jasper and Alice both sensed what was about to come, but chose to ignore it and kept it to themselves. It wasn't the first time I got angry with my sister.

_What is this about Jace? _

_It's about you putting images into little girls' heads about me. _

The reaction I got from her surprised me as she creased her forehead in confusion, but I knew not to be fooled by her. She was a good actress. _Jace I didn't say anything to those girls. They asked me where we were from and which school, that's all._

_You didn't say anything about me? _The thought surprised me; usually she would try anything to get me to hook up with someone, even if it was a human.

_You're so self-centered. You know that? Not everything I do or say has some association with you. Besides I wouldn't want you to be with those girls that I talked to anyways, they were so annoying. One girl even talked through her nose. _

I chuckled at her thought. _You noticed that too, huh? _

_Yes! She wouldn't shut-up; it was kind of hard to miss._

"So you two good now or should we all just leave?" said Alice, looking rather annoyed at being left out of our conversation.

"Yes Alice we're done." Nessie spoke, but then a thought flashed through her head and her face lit up. "Oh Alice, can we go shopping after school today? Please!" Nessie even batted her eyelashes to get the full effect.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled brightly. "Rosalie you in?" The little pixie was jumping up and down with excitement, and Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm in Alice. I would never miss a shopping trip. Any of you boys want to come with us?" All four of us groaned in unison. "Fine you guys would just slow us down anyways."

"Baby I'm never slow you know that." Emmett winked and gave Rosalie a wicked smile. We all burst into laughter and she smacked him rather hard at the comment. "Rosie, you know it's all in good fun." Emmett now trying to make up for his stupidity. It didn't work.

"Emmett shut-up." she snapped. He bowed his head in defeat, and we all started laughing again. It was too funny watching them argue all the time. Emmett is such an idiot, but somehow Rosalie loves him anyways. Within our laughter I didn't hear or notice, as some of our fellow classmates came up and joined us.

"Hi, you guys are the Cullen's right? My name is Angelica Freemen; this here is Amy Bronx, and Alexandra Lovett." I reconised the Angelica and Amy girl, but this Alexandra chick was new. She had redish brown hair, with light brown eyes and she looked like a very sweet girl.

"Well we just wanted to say, 'welcome.'" I couldn't help but notice Angelica's attempt at a flirtatious smile, and with me being a jerk I laughed at her.

"Is there something funny?" she inquired. She tried not to show it, but I could tell my laughing had struck a chord.

"Oh no, nothing's funny Angelica. Jace here was just thinking of something I told him awhile ago. He's a bit on the slow side." Alice's quick thinking might have saved the girl's feelings, but I knew it still hurt. Good. "My name is Alice; pleased to meet you. This here is Jasper Hale, and Emmett Cullen, beside him are Rosalie Hale, Nahuel and Nessie Cullen. No need to introduce this guy, he's not worth your time." she teased.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She tried another flirtatious smile and again it failed. Could she be anymore pathetic? "So I was wondering, you being new and all and not knowing anyone, would you like to come to my party this Saturday? It's at my house, and my parents are gone for the whole weekend." Looking at me again she added, "Jace I think you'd have loads of fun." I stand corrected; she could be more pathetic.

_Oh boy, Jace be nice to her, and let her down easy. I don't want waterworks on our first day here. _

_If I let her down easy, how will she ever learn?_

_I don't care if she never does. Just don't make her cry!_

"Thanks for the invitation, but I'm going to have to decline, my par-, I mean some of our siblings are moving into town this weekend and I promised to help them move all of their stuff into our new house." _There, you happy sister? I let her down easy. _

_I think you let her down too easy if you ask me. And Jace, oh my goodness! You almost said parents. What were you thinking? _

_I slipped, sorry._

"Oh that's too bad, I think you would have really enjoyed the party," she said. The girl seemed disappointed and uncomfortable in the situation. Hopefully she'll leave soon. Right on cue she said, "Well I've got to go. The bell's about to ring." She turned and left hastily with her friends.

"Well that wasn't one bit awkward." said Jasper sarcastically trying to break the ice.

"Nope not at all, now like Angelica said the bell is about to ring, so let's get a move on people." Alice spoke in her usual too perky voice.

I arrived to class on time, but my English teacher thought otherwise. "Mr. Cullen, now I know you're new to this classroom, so you're new to my rules. Let me tell you one of them; my classes learning starts at the bell, meaning you don't walk in and take your seat at the bell. You understand me?" I looked at her in confusion. She seemed too strict of a teacher to be called Mrs. Summers, then again I'm usually wrong about old people.

She was an older teacher; probably one of the people who went to school here during the time my parents went here. You could tell that Mrs. Summers used to smile a lot by all of the wrinkles on her face, but it didn't seem like she smiled anymore. She had grey silky hair tied in a bun on top of her head, and she wore the type of clothes grandmothers would wear, meaning old dresses with jackets that don't match.

Mrs. Summers was better than the average English teacher, and if I haven't already learnt this so many times over that I could teach it in my sleep I would probably be interested in her lesson. Instead I found myself staring out the window, looking at the rain beating down on the glass window.

"Jace is it?" Mrs. Summers asked as she blocked my view of the window, bringing me back into her classroom. "Isn't there supposed to be two of you Cullen's in my class?"

"Yes, ma'am. My sister Isabella, she's on vacation at the moment and will be in class by next week."

"Good, then in the mean time I hope you don't mind taking extra homework for her when she does comes ack," she said. She didn't give me time to respond, as she just turned and left to go mark some papers on her desk.

I went back to staring out the window until I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Hi, I'm Alexandra Lovett. We met at lunch today." I could tell she was scared of me by the way her voiced trembled a bit. I didn't understand why she would be scared of me; usually people were only scared of the real vampires in the family.

"Yes, I remember you now. I didn't realize you're in this class."

"Well I doubt you noticed anybody in this class the way you were staring out the window. If I didn't know any better, I'd guess you never saw rain before." I laughed at her observation, most of my life I've lived in rainy places; it's how we stay hidden. "I should probably get back to my desk before Mrs. Summers gives me a detention."

Before she left my desk I couldn't help but say, "Are you sure it's Mrs. Summers your worried about. Since you came over here your boyfriend's been glaring at me with daggers in his eyes." I laughed to reassure her I didn't care about her boyfriend's actions.

The rest of the class I went back to staring out the same window, hoping for the time to pass more quickly.

Once the bell rang I looked down at my timetable, inwardly groaning at my last subject, physical education. Now don't get me wrong, I love being active, it's just when I have to hold myself back to not arouse suspicion, it gets kind of boring.

I got to the gymnasium before the bell in case I got another Mrs. Summers as a teacher. When I looked around the room to see if I knew anyone, I noticed the girl that was in my chemistry class, the blue-eyed girl.

As I walked closer towards her I noticed she was short, about 5.5 maybe, but definitely not Alice's short. She also had a beautiful face; round, innocent and her eyes were a piercing blue, almost like the oceans. I felt a sense of loss when I forced my eyes away from her face to explore more parts of her body. Her skin was of a porcelain doll's, very fair; probably never got much sunlight in this town, but the fair skin suited her.

For some odd reason I felt nervous to even be near this human girl, even though there was nothing to be nervous about. I stared at her for a couple of seconds but then she realized I was starring and looked at me funny. Finally getting the courage I spoke. "Hi, I'm Jace Cullen; I'm new to this school. I remember you from my chemistry class. What's your na-" I was cut off by our teacher calling her over.

"I'm terribly sorry Jace Cullen, but Mr. Ferguson needs me to do something for him." She gave me an apologetic smile and scurried off towards the stairs.

As I watched her walk away from me I couldn't help but notice her hair. It looked like gold in the florescent lights of the gymnasium. I smiled at the thought of Alice's vision just yesterday, and how frustrated I was over it, but now I understand. The gold was this girl, and I wasn't going to let anything happen my gold.

Unfortunately, this girl had other plans. All too quickly I saw her have trouble with the big box of heavy gym equipment Mr. Ferguson had given her and start to fall down the stairs. Without even thinking I was there in a flash. I heard a snap of something probably one of her bones and scooped her up in my arms. She looked at me in bewilderment and then all too quickly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was out.

Mr. Ferguson was yelling at people to call 911, and people were telling me to put her down on the ground. I didn't know who to listen to, but I was not letting her out of my arms.

**So what did you think ehh?? like it or not please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for thoughs who have had to wait for so long. I know it's been months but would you believe me if I said I was reall busy? ...probably not. Anyways I know this isn't as long as the other chapters but here it is. Chapter six is getting written as we speak and should be up in the next week.**

Since the accident I haven't left her side, I refused to. I didn't even let anyone else touch her in the gymnasium, and I wouldn't let her go in the ambulance without me. I have never been this protective of any body, let alone a human girl who I don't even know the name of, and the thought of this frightens me.

At Forks hospital it seemed to be too quiet for the situation I was in. My thoughts going a mile a minute just hoping for this girl will be all right. I know she's not going to die or anything, but for her to just be on the hospital bed, it's really unsettling. It makes her seem more vulnerable than a normal human is and it scares me how easily she can break from a simple fall.

Coming down the hall, towards the girl's room I could hear Carlisle walking, and with the pace he was walking at, he didn't seem pleased. "Jace, we need to talk." He didn't sound angry but more concerned perhaps?

He walked into the small room and I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't look up to meet them; I didn't want to see his disappointment in his eyes that I knew he had. I have never exposed myself, not to any human ever. Also I didn't want to look away from her. She seemed that she needed me more than my grandfather needed me at the moment. "Ya sure, Carlisle just give me a second."

"Ms. Mathews is resting right now Jace, she doesn't even know you're in here. Now could you please come into my office with me so we can discuss your incident that happened earlier in the school's gym?"

I groaned out loud, I knew this conversation had to happen but I was hoping it wouldn't. I know Carlisle would be forgiving on this, but our family back home at the house not so much. Especially Rosalie, she seemed like the type to despise me for this. Wait, no. She didn't seem like the type, she was the type. She would probably yell, scream and tell me how big of an idiot I am all night long.

As Carlisle walked out of the small hospital room I took one last glance at the girl in the bed and walked out. Catching up to Carlisle moments.

"I know what you're going to say Carlisle, and I'm sorry. I didn't think, I just reacted." I paused, thinking Carlisle was going to interrupt my apologies, but when he just stared out the window and didn't say anything I continued. "I was starring after her, just watching and when I saw her start to fall I couldn't help myself. I just ran."

I waited and waited for Carlisle to say something, anything, but he didn't. He just stared out the same window. I could tell he was thinking, the way his eyes narrowed, looking out but not really focusing on anything in particular. It seemed as though he was going through an old memory.

"Jace, I know what you think you did was right at the time, reacting like that. But you have to remember our family. We cannot jeopardize our life's secrete being exposed of. You have to keep yourself inline at all times; you know this."

"Carlisle, I truly am sorry. I wasn't thinking. If you want me to leave for a while I will, no questions asked. I'll go live with the Denali clan for a bit, I've been meaning to visit Kate for awhile anyways."

"You will do no such thing. How do you think your family will react to your being gone?

Think of your sister, think of Esme and Alice. They all will be devastated and heartbroken."

"I'm not so sure Alice would be but I know grandmother and Nessie would."

Carlisle didn't speak but he gave me a small smile knowing that wasn't the case. I just shrugged and wanting to get back onto a topic I'd rather be on. "When are visiting hours over?" I asked hoping I could have more time with her.

"They're over when I say they are since I am the head doctor at this hospital." He gave me that smug look like he was the big head boss here, which he was. "But for you, hours are over at 10 o'clock."

"You can't be serious? It's 7:39 pm, I'll only get a little while alone with her since her family is probably there now." I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. I tried to give him a vicious stare down, but he wasn't budging.

"Well then you better get a move on. You don't want to waste your precious time then."

I immediately bolted from his office and ran down to her room. Trying to maintain a human pace, but failing miserably. Once I got to her room I heard noises, and immediately my heart sank. I so desperately wanted to be with her but since her family was in there I didn't see that happening.

So I waited. Across her door were a couple of chairs so I grabbed one. I don't even remember how long I stayed outside in the hall for, it could have been minutes or hours I couldn't tell. Sometime in waiting for her I fell asleep, and once I awoke I found a blanket on me. It was probably Carlisle or it just could have been a nurse who felt sorry for me, but I soon disregarded it once I realized in her doors window it was dark.

I crept into her room, noticing no one else was there. Only the girl was here just her lying in her bed, with some tubs sticking out of her arm. I couldn't help the shudder that ran through my body watching her so helpless on that bed.

"Scary isn't it? Seeing people this way." I heard a voice in the doorway, none other than my grandfather.

"I hate seeing her like this, and I don't even know her name. It's so frustrating. I wish I could just heal her, make her better somehow."

"It's going to be fine Jace. Jennifer will be fine."

"Her name's Jennifer?"

"Yes, Jennifer Mathews. Her fathers the principal of your new school." Carlisle looked amused by this, but I just kept looking at him with disbelief. Where's the camera? This has to be a joke. "I'm not joking Jace. Her father is your new principal. So whatever it is your going to be doing in the future, you better not screw up."

"I don't plan on screwing up grandfather." I couldn't believe how serious my own voiced sounded just then. Looking back at Carlisle I could see his bright smile, and it made me curious. "What's with the look Carlisle?"

"It's nothing that you don't already know." He glanced at the clock and smiled. "Come now, you have some explaining to do to your family." I groaned internally. "It won't be that bad." He teased; he knew exactly what was going to happen. Carlisle was just happy that it was me who everyone was going to be yelling at and not him.

"Don't give me false hope gramps."

With one last look at the girl named Jennifer, I made my way down to the car lot to meet with Carlisle. Soon to be yelled at by my entire vampire family.

**So.. like always hope you liked it and REVIEW!!!..please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I had a lot of free time today so I thought I would just go ahead and write chapter 6.. I'm going to try and write chapters more frequently so y'all won't have to wait as long...anyways hope you like it**

I would have liked the ride from the hospital to be more of a longer trip, but since my grandfather drives like a racecar driver it only took us 7.5 minutes. The whole car drive to the house Carlisle kept telling me that everything was going to be fine and that there was nothing to be worried about. He was probably right that everything was going to be fine; he just didn't specify when it would be.

When we reached to the front door I could sense Rosalie's angry from inside. "Carlisle, you still confident that everything will be all right?"

He looked straight ahead at the door and quickly opened it. Even without the highly sensitive ears I could already hear the yelling. "For me, I'm certain I'll be all right. For you, not so much."

"Are you out of your mind Jace?" Rose's anger, to be perfectly honest terrified me. I have only once ever experienced Rose this angry before when I destroyed her brand new car, one that she'd been working on for months. "You could have exposed us! What on earth were you thinking at the time?"

"Rose I wasn't thinking, I just reacted. I'm sorry for causing all of you the trouble but I really didn't mean any harm by it. I just didn't want the girl to get hurt." It was honest, and truthful except Rose didn't by it. Giving me the ice-cold glare I could tell she had a lot more to say to me.

Rose clapped her hands together and gave me a terrifying smile. "Great everybody he didn't mean anything by it! We can now go back to our normal lives and not worry about a thing." I could feel of sarcasm coming out of her mouth. "What do you honestly think your excuse would mean to me? You could have ruined everything we have built in our lives by exposing our world. Do you want us to get into trouble by the Volturi?"

"Of course I don't want that to happen. I will never want any of that to happen!" I was getting so frustrated with Rose now. Why can't she just believe me I did not intend for this to happen? But she won't listen to me, not when she's like this.

"Oh please, save it for someone who cares Jace." I could see Emmett beside her trying to calm Rose down, but she wasn't budging. "You know what your just like your father, putting his human before his own family! Are you going to be like him and sacrifice everything we have and have worked for, for your precious new girlfriend?" Her voice was filled with venom and I didn't know what to say to her.

I was frozen by her words. I knew I messed up bad but could she honestly think that I would sacrifice my whole family for some girl I barely know?

"Enough! I've had enough of this Rose. Let's go. You need to get out of this house and calm down." Emmett grabbed her by the waist and swung her over his shoulder, hulling her out of the house.

I could hear her protests all the way to the forests; she was gone. Still what she said in here just moments ago stung. Am I really that selfish to put my own needs before my families? Will I risk everything by what I had done today?

_Jace, don't get so caught up in her words. We all know what Rose said isn't true; she's just too caught up in her own anger to think about what she's saying. She really does care about you._

_But Nessie, I messed up bad. Really bad! What if I did expose us? What if she asks questions about us?_

_Oh Jace, such the drama queen! Do you honestly believe this girl will come to the conclusion that we're vampires? Don't be silly._ She seemed to believe so strongly that there would be no reaction because of this, and that nothing would change. I wouldn't believe in her comforting words not for one second. I couldn't help but think back to my parents past and what happened then.

_But Nessie mother found out._

I couldn't stand being in that house anymore. Not when I could sense everyone else's panic that somehow in the future things were going to change. So I got up from the couch, and left. I was miles away from the house by now going in no particular direction, but I could still sense my sister's mind reaching for mine.

_Wherever it is you are going, don't make it a long trip. There are still things we need to discuss with our new situation._

_Don't worry sister I'll be back before dawn._

Still not knowing where I was going I somehow made it back to the hospital. When inside, I used my vampire senses so any suspicious nurses wouldn't notice me, and it worked. In no time I was in front of Jennifer's door and looking inside from the window. The room was too dark for me to see anything but I could tell no one else but her was inside.

I crept inside towards her bed trying not to make a sound, but honestly even a vampire can have his human moments. I somehow managed to trip over a wire, knocking over a cart with food on it, making a loud crashing noise which I'm sure woke up the entire second floor. Then afterwards hitting my head on the chair next to her bed. I know for a fact that if Emmett or anyone of my family members except for my mother saw this they wouldn't let me forget about it for the rest of my existence. I really detest having the genes of an unbalanced, uncoordinated, ungainly, clumsy vampire of a mother. It never helps me in times like these.

All too suddenly the lamp by her bed went on, revealing myself to the girl. When I looked at her, she didn't seem scared or worried at all the only emotion in her features was confusion.

"Cullen is that you?" her voice so small with drowsiness.

"I'd prefer you call me Jace, but I guess Cullen works to."

"Okay Jace. What exactly are you doing here?"

I could here the nurses coming down the hall, meaning I didn't have much time before they found out that I'm in her room.

"Well right now I don't have much time to explain, but I will soon I promise. Could you just cover for me, hide me somewhere? I really want to avoid nurses yelling at me for being in you room." I could tell she was tired and wanted to just go back to bed and forget that I was here, but she slowly nodded her head.

"Alright fine, I'll help you. There's a cupboard over there by the far window, I'm pretty sure you can fit in It." She pointed to the window to where the cupboard was, one look at it and I laughed.

"You honestly think I can fit in that?" There was no way I could fit in that tiny cupboard. Even though I'm not breakable that's still going to be a tight fit.

"Well do you really have a choice?" She did have a point there. "I'll help you don't worry." She climbed out of her bed and rushed over to where I was by the cupboard, her hair looking even more beautiful in the moonlight. "Okay, now just try to fit as much of your body in there as possible, and I'll just shove you in the rest of the way. This may hurt a bit, but it's all we got right now."

"Jennifer?" I asked before she shoved me in.

"What is it?" She looked down on me, her eyes still showing her sleepiness.

"Thank you for doing this, I know you don't have to." By my words she turned her head away to hide her blush; it was too cute.

"Well did you honestly think that I would just let you get caught by the nurses and get into trouble?"

"No, I guess not."

I could hear the nurses now coming down the hall; they would be here in only a couple of minutes. My guess is that Jennifer heard them too because she started to panic. "Oh my goodness! Jace hurry the hell up, the nurses are almost here." I could only smile at her, she was even cuter when she was panicking, but I did what she asked. In no time I was packed away in that god-forsaken cupboard.

Through the crack of the doors I could see what was going on outside in the room. To my surprise Jennifer was just standing there in the middle of the mess I created, not doing a dam thing. I was going to tell her to get back to bed but then I cut myself off because the nurses arrived.

The lights to the ceiling turned on and my vision blurred, for only a minute. I could hear the nurses voices thick with worry. "Ms. Mathews? Is everything all right? We heard a loud crash on the first floor?"

Jennifer just laughed at the nurses. She seemed too calm with our situation, almost like she's been in it too many times before and I didn't like it. "I'm perfectly fine Ms. Fray, just fell over my food cart when I went to go get a glass of water. You know how I get, always falling over. That's even how I ended up in here." She kept on laughing at her clumsiness and soon the nurses were laughing too, and then they quickly cleaned up the food and lay Jennifer to bed.

"And that's how it's done." She spoke so self-assured that her little performance was foolproof.

"Now would you help me out of this cupboard, or are you just going to keep gloating about your performance? It really hurts in here." Didn't actually hurt only uncomfortable, but I have to keep up appearances.

It looked as though she forgot I was even in the cupboard because she jumped when I spoke. "I'm so sorry Jace, I totally forgot you were here. For a second there I truly believed that it was me who crashed over everything."

"It's all right just help me get out if this, will you?" Quickly she got up and ran over to where I was at and crouched down to help me out. This time she didn't have to put any effort to help me; all she had to do was open the door.

"Oh my goodness, Jace! I'm so sorry you all right? I really didn't mean for you to fall out. Are you sure you're okay?" She stopped to look me over for any scrapes or bruises, but there weren't any, figures.

"I'm perfectly fine. Not a scratch on me."

"Okay, as long as you are all right." She picked herself up and went straight to her bed to go lie down; she patted the spot next to her for me to lie down as well. We laid there for a couple of minutes in silence before she broke it. "So, are you going to tell me why you snuck into my room, or am I just going to have to play the guessing game?"

"I snuck in here because I was worried about you." There was no point in lying about it.

"It's the middle of the night though, you should be sleeping, and heck I should be sleeping." She truly seemed tired now, and I felt bad about waking her up. "Won't your parents be worried?"

"No, they know I went out." They probably did know I was here in the hospital with Jennifer thanks to Alice. Since they're not here I don't think they mind, but I think Rose would when she finds out.

"So they know you're here then?"

"Maybe, but they just know I went out."

"Oh, I see." She seemed as though she wanted to say more but was at a loss for words.

"If you have something to say just say it." I could tell my force of voice took her back, but she regained her composure. I didn't mean to snap at her like that but it just happened.

"What happened today in the gym? I was falling down the stairs and all of the sudden you were there to catch me. I know you were nowhere near where I was, so don't tell me you were." Jennifer seemed so sure that I was nowhere near her, could I just lie to her face and say I was? To protect my family I had to. No matter how much I didn't want to.

"Do you normally where glasses Jennifer? Because if you don't I think you should get you eyes checked." I know this is mean to lie to her face like this but I had no other choice. "Mr. Ferguson, shortly after you left told me to help you out, so I did. Luckily for you I saved your ass from a nasty fall."

"If you call a broken arm saving then you did fantastic." She was annoyed now. "Okay, say that's all true how come I saw you all the way at from across the gym before I fell? What's your excuse now?"

"You know that guy David? Well he's in our class; he looks a lot like me. Maybe you just mixed us up." It sounded reasonable enough, but she still seemed as though she didn't believe me. With all of the lying I have done to her I wouldn't believe me either.

"Jace I know your not telling me the truth and I know you have no right to tell me because I barely even know you but promise I wont tell anyone."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Jen, but there really is nothing to tell." I really did think I could trust her with my secret but I couldn't tell her. Family comes first.

I could hear footsteps coming down the hall, and they were heavier than the nurses. By the sounds of it they were going directly to Jennifer's room. I would of stayed longer had it been the scent of my family, but I didn't know this person so I had to leave her reluctantly.

"Look I have to leave you now, there's someone coming here and I have to get back to my family anyways." She seemed confused because normal humans wouldn't be able to hear anyone coming down the hall just yet, but she believed me nonetheless.

I silently crept to her window and hopped out onto the nearby tree. I stayed there for a few moments till the person from the hall came in.

"Hey sweetie, you awake?" It was a man's voice. "The nurse phoned and said you had an accident this evening so I came to see if you were okay. Are you okay?" He bent down to sit on the bed and she shifted so he could sit beside her. I couldn't tell who the man was, but he was tall and a tad muscular. When he kissed her on the forehead I felt as if I was intruding on them, so I had to turn away. "I love you sweetie." Love? Was he her boyfriend? She never mentioned someone else. I was going out of my mind with these thoughts until she put me back into a peace of mind when she answered.

"I love you too, dad." She leaned next to him and gave him a hug.

While I was running back to my house I couldn't keep the smile off of my face, not even Rosalie could.

**So.. hope you liked it and please REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's another chapter and I'm sorry about the wait again. But I'm getting better at updating you have to agree with that one... at least it wasn't months this time:) **

**Enjoy!!**

I haven't seen Jennifer in over a week, and to say that I missed her would be an understatement. I wanted, no needed to see her, and to see her soon. She hasn't come to school due to her injuries and my family doesn't think it's wise for me to go visit her at this time.

_It's for your own good Jace. If you go see her she'll ask questions again, Alice even said she would._

Dam Alice! My family thought that if I stayed away long enough Jennifer would just forget about what happened between us and that she wouldn't become anymore suspicious than she already was. But a girl like her, she won't forget these things so easily.

To be quite honest if it didn't risk my family's security I would of already told her or at least tell her soon. All of my secretes including who and what my family and I really are in the flesh. I wanted to tell her everything so badly it scared me.

_I know you're confused Jace and its okay. Just stick with the plan and everything will be all right._

_All right? How can everything be all right? This isn't going to go away and ignoring it won't help!_

It was before school, and this was the third time today that Nessie and I have had a fight. It wasn't going to be a good day today. I didn't like to fight with my sister, I've always been taught to be the gentleman and try to advert a confrontation with a lady, but she wasn't making this easy for me.

_We know it won't go away quickly but over time humans forget. They'll doubt what they have seen and then think they imagined it. Even sometimes they don't want to believe what they can't explain, and I doubt she can explain what you did._

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Yes, some humans can be easily fooled. Yes, some humans over time think they have imagined things that were a little bit strange. Yes, some humans just give up because they cannot explain what's going on around them. But she is not ordinary! Jennifer is not like the other humans at our school, and even though I only met her a couple of times I could see that.

_Nessie I will follow the plan but I will not like it._

_That's all I ask for brother._

First period I didn't speak, look or even think about or at Alice and Nessie. I knew I was being childish by pouting but I honestly didn't care one bit. They all were being childish by ignoring the problem, and hoping that it would just fix itself.

Once class was over I didn't wait for either of them and just left for my next class. History. For once I was one of the early students to arrive to class, and not one of the late ones as I'm used to. Jasper found this either amazing or suspicious. I'm betting on suspicious.

"So how did first period go? By the emotions rolling off of you I'm guessing not very well."

"Tell me how was it possibly supposed to go well?"

I guess by my emotions Jasper understood what I meant right away because he just nodded his head and left it at that. He didn't speak to me for the rest of the class. Not that it was awkward or anything, just comfortable silence working on the worksheets we were assigned.

History didn't go as long as I would of liked, but at least I had chemistry next and that was a class I had without any members of my family.

About half way through everyone in the class gave up on the assignment and started doing their-own thing. Mr. Sheffield didn't seem to mind at all, he'd rather us doing our own thing than being out in front of us teaching. It was too bad that Angelica Freeman's own thing didn't consist of her being by her own table. Instead she had come to where I sit in the back corner and was hovering right over me.

"See something you like Angelica?"

"Oh yes, I do." She attempted a purring voice, probably to sound more seductive but spit just came out instead. "So, I was wondering Jace you know, you've been here for a couple of weeks and you must be really lonely since your whole family's paired off and you have no partner." This isn't going to end well. I need out of this situation and I need out now. There's no way I'm going to sit through another second of this. It's time to face the waterworks.

"Look I don't know what anyone has told you, but I'm not interested. You're a nice girl but I just don't like you like that in anyway possible. No matter how much you dream of it happening it's never going to happen." Let's see if she can get her thick head around that.

I heard her gasp, and immediately regretted my harsh words. I didn't want to look at her; I didn't want to face the tears or the fury. So I kept my face forward to stare at the board. I truly wish she will not make a scene of this, but with my luck of today it do not see it happening.

"I cannot believe you!" she screamed and the whole class turned to look as us in the back. There goes my wish for no scene. "You are the most rude, self-centered, arrogant and gorgeous asshole I have ever come by. I cannot believe that I put myself out there for you. I should have listened to Jennifer. You really are a jerk." She slapped my face and straight away she regretted it. It didn't hurt me at all but I think she might have sprained her wrist or something.

Angelica was in such a fury of emotions she past out right in front of me. I caught her before she hit the ground and I yelled at Mr. Sheffield. The whole class woke up from there coma-like state and where in a frenzy to know what happened.

"Angelica must have not eaten today, because we were just talking then she passed out right in front of me. Luckily I was there to catch her or she could of hit her head on the table or something."

I could hear some of the girls sigh at my acts, but if they knew what I had said to Angelica to cause this I'm pretty sure they would all be yelling at me right now. Good thing I don't plan on telling anyone.

"Jace could you take her to the nurses office?" Mr. Sheffield seemed kind of a loss of what to do in a situation like this.

"Yes, certainly sir." I grabbed my books and stuffed them into my backpack, and then I took Angelica in my arms and strode down the hall to the infirmary.

I was almost to the nurse's office before she started to stir in my arms. I pray to god that she doesn't wake up because all I want to do is dump her there and then go to lunch. I think this was my first and only lucky break of today because she didn't wake.

I got to the cafeteria early and grabbed my tray of food. No one from my family was at the table yet so I waited.

_Way to go brother, I thought we said no hurting the humans._

_I didn't mean to, she hit me. What was I supposed to do?_ I could see her enter with Nahuel but with no one else. That's odd. Nessie had last period with Alice and Jasper so they should be here.

Of course you didn't mean to brother. I guess she deserved it though; she wasn't leaving you alone. I knew she was avoiding my question, and I'm not going to have happen I want answers. So I asked my other source.

"Hey, Nahuel. Where's everyone else?"

"Hi Jace, oh everyone went back to the house for the rest of the day Alice had a vision about y-" he was soon cut off by my sister's lips crashing into his. He didn't seem to mind and soon forgot he was even talking to me before. All too quickly Nessie released him of her hold.

"Alice had a vision. Yes that's true but it was nothing important. The sun will be coming in the afternoon so they all thought it was best to just ditch the rest of the day."

"Oh I see." I knew that wasn't the real reason why everyone else left but if she was hiding something from me I will soon find out. There is no way to keep secrets from each other when we can read the other's mind.

"Hey you three where's the rest of the Cullen crew?" I heard a boy yell across the now swarming cafeteria. I recognized to be in my English class, I think his name is Kyle, Alexandra's boyfriend. "My name is Kyle Freeman by the way, I'm in your English class with Ms. Summers. It's not right when it is just you three sitting all by yourselves. Come over here and sit with us." He motioned to his crowded table.

He seemed like a different person from the first time I met him. The last time I saw him he was jealous because he thought I was taking Alexandra away from him and thought I was hitting on her. But now he just seemed content all over and I liked this side of him better. He absolutely deserved a girl like Alexandra.

"Yes, we would love to sit with you." Nahuel agreed and Nessie smiled.

The whole lunchtime we spent talking non-stop with Kyle's group of friends. There was Matt Higgins the jock; he seemed really nice he even reminded me a lot of Emmett with his big muscles and goofy grins. Daniel Harper now he seemed a tad bit on the angry side and I couldn't figure out why. He was an attractive guy and it seemed that Amy Bronx had a thing for him. It wasn't until after lunch and in my English class that Alexandra told me why Daniel was throwing daggers in my direction at the lunch table.

"It's because he's jealous of you. He used to be the hotshot good-looking guy at school but now he has you and your brothers as competition. And since your brothers are obviously taken he's taking it out on you." Alexandra told me quietly as she sat down in front of me with Kyle by her side.

Mrs. Summers hadn't come into class yet so I'm guessing Kyle thought it was harmless to join our little conversation. "Which I don't understand because he still has mostly all of our grades girls under his spell."

"So Jace, I didn't actually get to talk with you at lunch time. How's our school treating you so far?"

"It's going pretty well, nothing really to complain about." I could tell she wanted to ask me something; she was biting her lip awfully hard. "Is there something you wanted to ask me Alex?" she let out a sigh and turned more facing me.

"Am I really that obvious?" she started to blush a bright red color.

"Yeah, you kind of are."

"I was just wondering, since the accident have you seen Jennifer?"

Her question caught me by surprise. No one has asked me anything about her since my family talked with me. By my silence I think she thought I was confused.

"Jennifer Mathews the one you saved from the fall." she tried to remind me.

"Oh no I haven't, I've been awfully busy the last couple of weeks. Some of my family members are coming within the next week."

"That's nice is it like your aunt and uncle? Or grandpa-" Alexandra was all too soon cut off by our wonderful teacher Mrs. Summers.

"Now Ms. Lovett, Mr. Freeman and Mr. Cullen am I interrupting you? I am terribly sorry if I did. So wouldn't it be best if we saved your conversation to have after school?" The way she spoke it sounded like a question, so being the idiot I am I answered.

"No ma'am we would not."

"Mr. Cullen that wasn't a question. Now you will meet me in my classroom after school today at 2:35 sharp all three of you, I expect you here on time. If you are late, well just don't be late." She laughed t herself and at once the three of us groaned and we didn't speak after that for the rest of the class.

Alexandra thought it was her fault that we got detention and kept on blaming herself until Kyle put her straight.

"So I guess I'll see you both after school then." I half smiled and waved goodbye to my new friends. As I walked down the hall I tried to go at my slowest human pace because I was not in the mood for gym. The reason was because this morning Alice informed me that we would be playing dodge ball.

"Everyone team captains today are going to be Andrew and," Mr. Ferguson looked at his clipboard and down the list of names till he found mine. "Jace you're going to be a captain as well. Okay everyone else line up."

"Actually Mr. Ferguson I don't think I'll be able to play today I haven't been feeling well since lunch."

"All right then, go to the weight room for the rest of the period and lift weights."

I left the gym hastily not wanting to go back. Once the bell rang I groaned involuntarily and made my way to Mrs. Summers room, again. I found myself in the front row beside Alexandra and Kyle on the other side of her. On the white board behind Mrs. Summers desk was a list. I looked over to Alexandra and Kyle and they didn't look excited to be here either.

"Since you wanted to interrupt my class you caused me to lose time. So you will be paying back the time you wasted by doing extra work around my classroom so I can leave early today. Your options are: cleaning off the windows; cleaning all of the white/black boards; cleaning all desks by scraping off of pens marks and gum. You will not help one another and no you can not pick the same one because that would be sharing the load."

Alexandra took the boards, Kyle the windows and I the lucky one got the desks.

"I will be back by 4:00 pm and if you are finished before hand you may leave, but be sure to close the door."

In no time we were busying ourselves in our duties. No on talked in the room. All you could hear was Kyle and Alexandra spraying washing fluids on their windows and white boards.

Their duties were the easiest of the three and they were gone by 3:25. Alex asked me if I needed any help but I just told her to leave. Shortly after I was done cleaning and by 3:45 I was on my way home.

When I arrived home I noticed a new car sitting in the driveway and didn't think much of it. It was probably just Kate and Garrett. They did say that they were going to be visiting us soon. But when I came up to the door it wasn't Kate or Garrett's laughter I was hearing from the outside it was someone else's. Before I put my hand on the doorknob to open, it vanished. I was soon enveloped by cold iron squeezing me as tightly as possible. I looked down to see who it was and the most familiar, yet beautiful pair of golden eyes looked back up at me.

"It's been too long since I've seen you."

"Yes, it has."

**Can you guess who it could be??? I don't even know yet. I have two possibilities but I'm not sure which way to go. SO ...if you have any ideas tell me and I'd be glad to hear them. R&R please! I love to hear what you think.**

**The next chapter will be up by Monday at least or at most Thursday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I said it was going to be up by Monday, and I delivered it on Monday, y'all should be proud I updated on time! Anywho I know it's not the longest but I did possibly through in a couple of twists hope you like it. ENJOY!**

_I was soon enveloped by cold iron, squeezing me as tightly as possible. I looked down to see who it was and the most familiar, yet beautiful pair of golden eyes looked back up at me._

_"It's been too long since I've seen you."_

_"Yes, it has."_

* * *

Samantha Burton.

I haven't even thought of her since Alice brought her up a couple of weeks ago, and before that it's been years. Now here she was at my house and in my arms.

I took a step back to examine her, even though there was no possible way that her body could of changed, it was just out of habit. She still looked like the beautiful eighteen years old that she always has been. Her wavy golden locks that reach just past mid back, and intense golden eyes that I could get lost in for days, it was a mystery as to why I never ended up with her. My family loved her as well, Carlisle was the one to show her our lifestyle and she hasn't drunk from a human in over 40 years.

"What are you even doing here Samantha? I thought you were out looking for your mate or something like that. Last time I checked with you, you were in Japan."

Samantha Burton has been on this quest to find the love of her life for more than 80 years. She's looked from all the way to Alaska to Austria, China to Cuba. No such luck. I do hope she finds him soon; Sam deserves that kind of happiness.

She bowed her head shielding her eyes from me. "Well I was wondering if we could talk about that later. If that's all right with you."

Samantha sounded off and not herself, almost like she was hiding something from me. Which is odd because we were always open with one another, it's just our relationship.

"Whatever you want is fine with me Sam."

Alice came bouncing over to us in excitement. "It's been way to long Sammy, I've missed you and your awe-inspiring taste in clothes. This visit we are going on a shopping trip, no matter what handsome here says." Alice glared at me, still annoyed I see from what happened last time Samantha came to visit. I occupied her and myself the entire time. That was probably the best Spring Break I ever had. Also in my defence it was a very comfortable bed.

"No matter what Alice, I promise." Sam winked at me knowingly as to why Alice was pissed. And I couldn't help the smile that escaped me.

"So, Samantha any guys rocking your bed lately?" Emmett so smoothly wrapped his arm around her waste and was starting to lead her away from me towards the living room. Samantha's beautiful laughter was heard all around us and I loved the sound of it.

"No, Emmett sadly no, but I'm still looking." she glanced over my way and smiled.

"Well as long as you haven't given up your search Samantha, you're always welcome here." Rosalie went over to sit next to Sam and pulled her into a tight hug.

We all talked for hours effortlessly until my stupid brother in law brought up my recent activities, with a certain human.

"Yes, he claims that he was only protecting her from the fall but we all know differently." Nessie said filling Samantha in.

"Oh, is that so? That doesn't sound like the Jace I know and love." Samantha said.

"Can we please talk about something else?" I spoke through my gritted teeth getting rather pissed off.

"Well he's changed quite a bit over the weeks." Jasper spoke over top of me; completely ignoring I ever said anything. No one seemed to notice I was even there, not even Sam.

"Yeah, and it's been almost impossible for him to even stay away from her."

I couldn't stand any more of this, so I stormed out of the living room to my bedroom. I then went directly to the wall full of CD's and put the loudest looking one I could find and put it in. I didn't know the band, or even none of the songs that were playing, nor did I care. Just as long as it was loud, so it would piss off my family off from down stairs.

I was finally getting into the music when I heard a soft tap on my door.

"Jace may I come in?" It was Samantha I'd know her voice anywhere.

"Of course Samantha. You know you don't even have to ask. This is pretty much your room to now." She just smiled at me sweetly but I could tell something was up.

"Anything you need Sam?"

She ignored my question to ask one of her own. "Jace do you want to go on a run with me? I'm in the need for speed right now and you're the only one who can keep up with me." She said jokingly and formed on one of her charming smiles and I could never say 'no' when she looked at me like that.

"I'd love to."

Without hesitation she jumped out of my window and sped away into the woods, not even glancing back towards me to see if I was coming.

It wasn't hard to catch up to her. I knew her sent just as well as I knew mine. Plus she wasn't a fast runner.

* * *

We have been running for about two hours now and she hasn't said one word to me. When I finally spoke up to asked her what was wrong, Samantha stopped dead in her tracks and looked up into the trees. Luckily I noticed her movements other wise I would of kept on running all the way to the Yukon.

When I ran back to catch up to her I noticed something in her that had changed, she almost looked nervous. Not a day in my existence have I ever seen Samantha Burton nervous. Something must be truly bothering her.

"Sam just tell me what's bothering you and I'll make it better."

She didn't look at me, only kept looking up at the tree. "I don't think you can make this one any better Jace." She started to climb the huge oak, with effortless movements. I followed her without a second of hesitation.

"Will you stop trying to run away from me?" I yelled out to her, still trying to catch up with her swift movements. "I'm here to help you, just tell me what's wrong."

When she finally stopped climbing, Sam looked out towards the ocean. From where we stood we had a perfect view of the setting sun. It would have been an ideal romantic spot if this were a different situation.

"You want me to tell you what's wrong Jace? You honestly think you can handle it?" I could tell if she were able to cry right now she'd be sobbing and it pained me to think of her so vulnerable. This wasn't her, the Samantha I knew was always a strong person, independent, and never needing any shoulder to lean on.

"Yes, I think I can if you'd just let me in. I can help you. So what's the problem?"

"Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise to let me say this with no interruptions."

"I understand."

"I'm in love, and I'm done searching for him."

"That's great. Who's the lucky guy?"

"I wasn't done!" She shouted at me breaking the peace of the forrest. After a few moments silence she looked back out towards the ocean. I could see the uneasiness settle back in her. "Look I'm done searching for love because he's been in front of me for a long time now. And I was just too idiotic to notice."

I didn't know what to say, her words confused me. You could call me dense like Emmett, or even just call me an average guy for not understanding girls, but either one wouldn't do much.

She turned to look down on me and in her eyes I could see the sadness within them. "But I can tell he doesn't feel the same way about me because he's changed so much since the last time I've seen him, and only a girl could of done that." Now her eyes seemed livid. "So tell me Jace, who is she?"

"Wait. What?" I couldn't grasp what just happened. She was about to tell me something important but then turned it around somehow and now it's my fault?

"Don't you get it? I came here to tell you I was in love with you. After all of the years I've known you. And here I find you with someone else. Why do you think I was so hurt Jace?"

I couldn't believe my ears. Samantha Burton was in love with me? Who was this other girl that Sam was even talking about. There was no other girl! There never has been.

I was so occupied with my own thoughts; I didn't even realize Samantha was no longer in the tree with me.

"Shit!"

I kept running in the direction of her scent for about Forty-five minutes but never did I see her. So I gave up, turned around and started to head back to my house. About halfway there I saw her out in the open sitting on a cliff, sparkling like millions of diamonds from the setting sun.

"Hi." I said weakly.

She didn't respond. Samantha didn't even turn her head to look at me; she only stayed starring out to the ocean.

"Look I'm sorry all right." I said apologetically.

It was then that she turned her head to stare at me. Her eyes were emotionless. "You have nothing to apologize for." I was stunned by her monotone voice, she sounded like she had died a little bit inside and I wanted to revive her.

"Of course I do. I did this to you." I motioned toawrds Sam but she didn't speak so I kept on talking. "I was just shocked when you told me that's all, and it did kind of come out of no where."

"Well shocked wasn't the reaction I was looking for." She smiled sadly.

For the next 15 minutes we sat there on the clift looking out towards the ocean in complete silence, until Samantha spoke.

"Do you think if I came earlier to tell you, you would have loved me the same way as I love you?"

"I don't know Sam but I might have Samantha. It was just bad timing with us. You're a wonderful girl and whenever you find that guy you've been looking for even he won't be worthy of your love." I know it sounded sappy but that's truly how I felt towards my friend.

"Thank you Jace that means a lot."

"Samantha?" She turned to look at me. It still made me sick to see her this way.

"Yeah?"

I wanted to say so many things to her that moment to make her well again. I would even had said 'I love you' if that would make this all better, but I know it wouldn't. I only felt a friendship towards Sam. So the only words that I felt fit in situation we were in were the two words I don't say very often.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Later that night.

EdPOV

The warm sun on my back the smell of the ocean and the most beautiful woman by my side. Could it possibly get any better than this?

"Edward I'm going for a swim want to come?"

I stand corrected, it could.

My beautiful wife and I have been on vacation going across the globe for over two years from our family. If you said that I missed them I would probably laugh in your face. Don't get me wrong, I love my family and I love my children to death, but I'd much rather spend all my time and energy with my wife.

Just as I was getting up to go into the ocean for a swim, I heard the phone ring. Normally I'd disregard it and call later but I haven't heard from Carlisle or Esme in a while.

"Honey, the phones ringing I'm going to go and answer it. I'll be out there in a few minutes."

"Just don't keep me waiting for too long." Bella called back before diving into the warm waters. I ogled her form like the teenager I am for a few more seconds then dashed into the house, catching the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello Edward. How's the Caribbean treating you?"

"It's perfect Carlisle. May I ask as to why you're calling? We will be there within the week I thought you knew."

"Oh yes, I'm quite aware of that."

"Just spit it out Carlisle." I said, not wanting to waste more time in casual talk with my father.

"I'm sorry for taking time out of your vacation with Bella but this couldn't wait a week. It seems as though Jace has a liking towards a certain human girl, and just like you did with Bella, he has shown some of his talents to her."

"He what! Carlisle what do you mean by showing his talents? You don't mean our talents do you?" How could my son do this to our family? This wasn't him; he's always the levelheaded one. A little rebellious in some ways but always composed of.

"Well we won't get into details just yet Edward, but I just thought I should inform the two of you before you came home."

"Thank you Carlisle. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Edward. Say 'hi' to Bella for me?"

"Of course."

I can't believe this is happening all over again. I will not let this happen. Bella and I got lucky the last time with the Volturi and the wolves but this time they will not go easy on us.

Bella noticed I hadn't come outside to go swimming with her so she came in and asked me what was wrong. When I relayed what Carlisle said to Bella we started packing right away.

"I don't understand why they would let this happen again. Wasn't Alice watching out for us? She told me that she was, and as me being her best friend she would never lie to me." Puzzlement was on her face and I couldn't figure it out either. Why hadn't Alice seen this coming?

"Edward, we are going to stop him aren't we?" I know she doesn't want to take away Jace's pleasure; she has been waiting for him to love someone for a long time, almost as long as Esme with me.

I took her face in my hands and looked down on her searching in her big golden brown eyes for the question I know she doesn't want to answer, because inside she's torn on what to believe is the right thing to do with our son.

"Would you want to Bella? To take away our sons happiness, like they tried with us. Could you do that?"

"No, I don't think I could."

**So.. what did you think? Liked it not like it?? Come on now and let me know!! So R&R..next chapter will be up by Saterday maybe sooner, depending on whether I get any reviews or anything :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So.. I'm a couple months late of this chapter..sorry but I had a hard time wondering how to start this chapter. It was a major case of writers block. But have no fear I'm past it and the 10th chapter is getting written as you read this... So read, enjoy, and REVIEW. Hope you like it.**

We walked home in a silence that I wouldn't call peaceful. It was a bit awkward and I could tell that Samantha was still aching inside. I wanted to say something, anything to disrupt the silence of the forest around us.

As we reached about halfway to my house it started to rain heavily. It seemed now would be a good time to start talking, to at least try to lighten the mood a little.

"So how long will you be staying with us this time?" She turned her head to look at me but didn't say a word and my attempt of breaking the silence failed.

We didn't speak to one another for the rest of the journey. It took more than an hour walking but I knew Samantha just wanted to feel human for a little while, because she misses it.

When we reached the house everyone was waiting for us, and Alice looked most annoyed.

"Samantha you're late, we were supposed to leave for shopping six whole minutes ago! Look at you you're soaking wet! And that hair needs to be redone. " Alice tried her best threatening stare down but Samantha just laughed at her.

"Honestly Alice it's only six minutes. We will make up for it on the road anyways, don't worry. And for my hair, I'll just put it up."

As Samantha walked passed Alice towards my room for an extra pair of clothes, Alice stared at me with glazed over eyes. After a few moments I realized why, she was having a vision. "What is it Alice? What do you see?"

She broke out of her trance and smiled. "You stay here for another two minutes after we leave then just take Edwards Volvo to Port Angles and meet up with us there."

"Tell me Alice now! What's going on?"

"Nope you'll just have to wait and deal with this." She turned away without another word and left towards the garage where everyone else was waiting.

The cars drove out of the driveway and I became restless. I went to go get a dry pair of clothes from my room, and when doing so I heard a knock on my door. I finished in my room and left to answer it. The knock sounded faint almost like whoever it was wasn't sure as to why they were here or unsure if this were the right house. I could hear their heartbeat racing, the pumping of their blood getting louder as I reached the door. It was mouthwatering.

When I opened the large piece of wood, I was greeted with striking ocean blue eyes, and thick golden locks.

"Hello Jennifer. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yes it has been awhile. Are you going to invite me in or just let me stand out here in the rain to catch a cold?"

I didn't want to that so I invited her in right away. When she gave me her wet coat and scarf Jennifer looked around my giant house in amazement.

"Jace this is an astonishing place to live. I can't believe you live here, I'm incredibly jealous of you. It's almost like your…" her voice became weak as she trailed off in thought and didn't finish her sentence.

"Almost like your cut off from the world isn't it?" I finished for her.

As she walked around the piano, she looked back at me and grinned. "Yes, you took the words right out of my mouth, almost like you read my mind."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Now, that's not one of my talents, but it is one of my brother's."

She laughed with me but was clearly confused by the look on her face.

I showed her around the living room as we found our way to the sitting area, and she seated herself down on the couch across from mine.

"So what is it that made you come all the way out here? It clearly isn't just my company you wanted because you'll see me tomorrow at school. So, what is it that you want?"

"You." She blurted out without thinking and immediately after I saw a wave of scarlet rise across her face. She looked away from me to recover herself from more embarrassment; I wouldn't have any of that. I got up and sat besides her and turned her head so I could look into her eyes. I held her gaze for almost a minute before Jennifer looked away to break the silence in forced tone. "I meant to say, I came to _see_ you, about something. Something important." She seemed so tense and stressed out, it didn't seem healthy.

I brought my hand up to her neck and started to caress it gently with my fingers. Massaging her neck I could tell that she liked my touch; she turned her head so I had more access to it and rolled her head back on the couch with both eyes closed. I dropped my head in towards her ear and whispered quietly so I wouldn't frighten her, "well if it's so important you better not forget it then." She jumped by the sound of my voice, and I chuckled softly.

Jennifer opened her eyes to look at me. We were still very close to one another. "Your hands, they're so warm. Almost like you have a constant fever. I've never seen anybody quite like you."

"Well I'm not that special, my sister Nessie and Nahuel both have my condition too. It's not an illness or anything serious, Carlisle says it's because our heart beats are a little bit faster so our body temperature is always higher than other people."

"Is that common?"

I leaned in closer our noses almost touching. "It's as common as your stunning ocean blue eyes."

Jennifer laughed and drew back her head, making more space between us. "So it's very common then?"

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you?"

"I see myself everyday in the mirror. I think I know what I look like Jace."

"No you don't. You don't notice half of the males in the halls and in your classes gawking all over you?"

Jennifer blushed scarlet again and punched me in the arm, not hard but playfully. "Don't lie to me Jace, I don't like liars. Anyways you're making me forget why I came here in the first place. So stop dazzling me!"

"I dazzle you?" I inched my face towards hers; I hated the distance she put between us.

Jennifer let out a groan, "constantly." She moved towards me too.

"That must be very frustrating for you." I lifted up my right hand and caressed her cheek, while running my thumb over her lips, she moved into my touch.

"You don't know the half of it."

Our lips millimeters apart seeming miles away, I leaned in more to kiss her when suddenly Jennifer jumped and banged her head with mine. There was a loud ringing, and the moment was over. Jennifer reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone the size of a brick, I was shocked by that thing even fitting in her pocket.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I turned it off." She looked back at me apologetically. "I have to take this, it's my dad."

"No, it's fine. Take it. I'll just go in the other room."

"Thank you Jace."

I left the room rather pissed at what didn't happen. Moments later Jennifer finished her call and told me she had to go.

"No, I have to Jace my dad is already mad at me for being late for dinner, I can't stay."

"Well at least tell me why you came over. We never really talked."

"Right okay, five more minutes then I'm gone."

We went back into the living room and this time I stayed on my own couch.

"I know there's more to your story from what you told me in the hospital than your putting on."

"Is this what you came over for?"

"Yes it is." Jennifer let out a breath and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Are you ever going to tell me the truth Jace?"

"No."

"All right the I don't think we have anything more to say to each other."

Jennifer got up and left the couch to go retrieve her coat and scarf. When she reached the door she stopped and looked back at me.

"Except tell me, why?"

"'Why?' What?"

"Why is it that you can't tell me?"

"It's not my secrete to tell."

Jennifer nodded her head and turned towards the door. When she opened the giant door she mumbled her goodbyes and left it open to me while she ran threw the rain towards her car.

Once Jennifer was out of sight straight away I got a text from Alice:

**Come 2 PA now!!!! We need 2 talk. Important!!**

Less than two minutes later I was on the road to Port Angels.

**So... what did you think??? Like it or not..REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Like I said before I was just finishing chpt 10 up so here it is, I really liked writing this one it was very fun. I really hope you like the ending of this chapter...So.. Read, Enjoy, Review!!**

The drive to Port Angels was a fast one; the drive up would normally take an hour for an average human but I cut it down to thirty-four minutes. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at my house. And when I reached the only clothing store in Port Angels I had a waiting pixie for me.

Alive didn't seem all that pleased, she had her hands on her hips and she didn't have any clothing bags with her.

"You're two minutes late. I text you thirty-two minutes ago, it should of only taken thirty minutes yet you're here in thirty-four. What happened?"

"Do you have to interrogate me every time I'm late for something?"

"Yes, I do. I like to know what's happening, and when I don't it's unsettling."

"I'm sorry Alice." I pulled her in close for a hug, and she gave me the weirdest look.

"Well this is new. What's got you all happy Jace? Could it be that you almost kissed that girl you've been crushing on?"

I let go of the hug to pinch the bridge of my nose. "You know that's why I hate you're future seeing and dad's mind reading abilities, you can never have privacy."

"I'm sorry Jace there's nothing I can do about what I am."

"I know Alice, it's okay. I'm just a little frustrated is all."

"Come let's go for a walk." Surprisingly Alice took my arm and we walked along the pier. It was still raining but only sprinkling a little bit, so Alice didn't have to worry too much about her hair.

"I'm surprised your actually walking away from that store empty handed." I laughed, and Alice joined in with me.

"And I'm surprised you believe that. No I would never leave a store empty handed, not even this one that's poorly stocked. Jasper has my bags inside."

As we walked on the pier we both took in the scenery that was around us. The silence was a peaceful one and I think none of us wanted to break it. This was one of the rare moments in which Alice and me got along.

As we walked around for ten minutes Alice found a bench to sit on that wasn't wet. She grabbed both of my hands reassuringly and looked into my eyes.

"Jace what are you going to do about her?"

"I don't know Alice. I'm confused. I care for her deeply, she's on my mind constantly, and yet Jennifer can't trust me because she can't know of what half of me is." I sighed in frustration.

"That must be very difficult for you."

"Oh there's more too." I looked over at Alice and she signaled me to go on. "I feel conflicted for caring for Jen because while I'm doing that I'm causing Samantha pain. I don't want that, I just want her to be my friend again."

"Well that won't happen in a day Jace, it takes time to rebuild a friendship. Your mother knows that a little too well."

I was taken back by Alice, and confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well your mother had a friend named Jacob Black, he was one of the Quileute wolves of La Push and he was in love with her. Your mother did love him but only in the way as a brother nothing more. It took a couple of years for their friendship to grow back but in the end it did."

"How come I've never heard of him?"

"Oh that's right I'm not actually supposed to be even talking about him. Your mother's orders of course, but I think you're old enough now to know this." She looked out into the ocean her eyes appeared to be out of focus recalling the memory as she spoke. "After the two of you were born, Jacob came over to see Bella. When he showed up at the front door your father was holding your sister and Jacob instantly imprinted on her. Once Bella found out of course she was furious and threw him out. She was still a new vampire at the time so it took all three of our boys to restrain her from actually killing him. Bella told him she never wanted him near her, her children or even her family ever again. I haven't seen or heard of Jacob since that day."

It's shocking to hear my mother could have ever been that infuriated by one person, but I was still confused about one thing. "Imprint? What does that mean?"

Alice's eyes were brought back to the present as she looked at me to answer. "It's a bond between two people that cannot be broken unless the other one dies, but you still feel the loss of your other half. It's almost how vampires and their mates work."

"But Nessie already has a mate, that doesn't make any sense. She can't have two, can she?"

"Your sister doesn't know about Jacob and never will know. So there is no point in questioning the possibilities of two mates."

We sat on the bench until the rain started to pick up so Alice decided to go back to where everyone else was, the coffee shop. We reached the shop just before it started to poor. The place was crowded with cold and wet hungry humans chatting away carelessly. None of them could have guessed that there were five vampires and three half-vamps in the corner of the shop.

When Alice and I reached the corner of the shop I noticed there was only one seat left, and of course Alice took it.

"Don't worry there's a special seat right here for you Jace." Emmett cooed patting his knee while attempting a flirtatious smirk.

"No thanks Em, I think I'll just go and get another one from over by the window."

I walked over to the empty chair when I heard her laugh; I thought I must have been imagining it till I saw her. Jennifer was wearing a long sleeved forest green knitted sweater, with dark jeans and sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a few strands that were left out, almost like they freed themselves.

I thought she was alone until I saw him with her. He was taller than Jen, about five-nine. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with black jeans, and I could only see the back of his head. His hair was cut short but it was noticeably not brushed. He seemed a little familiar, but I don't know where from.

They seemed as though they were on a date together, laughing and drinking their coffee having a good time. I don't know what made me do it but I found myself drifting towards their table.

"Hello Jennifer." She without a doubt didn't hear me because she was still snickering with her friend. So I tried to clear out my voice loudly. "Hello Jennifer."

This time she saw me, but when she did Jennifer seemed confused. "Hey Jace, what brings you here?"

"I could ask the same thing to you. Actually before you came over to my house," I said rather loudly making it clear she chose me first, "my brothers and sisters came down here to shop so I decided to join them. But what about you I thought you had to go home for dinner."

"I did but then I got bored so phoned David. You know the David from gym? I was confused about a couple of things that happened recently but he cleared them up for me."

So that's where I recognized him from, he's the David in our gym class. The same David I used in my excuse to Jennifer. This couldn't be good.

"Oh, Hey David. Well I don't want to disrupt your date or anything so I'll be going now." I looked into Jen's eyes and told her goodbye. I turned to walk away when her hand reached out to grab my arm. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and I held her gaze until she broke it.

"Goodbye Jace, see you tomorrow at school." Jennifer dropped her arm and returned her attention to David, while I went to go grab my chair.

Once I reached the far corner to where my family was sitting I could feel seven pairs of eyes on me, judging me.

"Well, what do you want?"

Rose was the first to speak up. "Have we not already told you not to see that girl yet there you were talking to her in front of us. Don't you realize how dangerous this is? It doesn't effect you, it effects all of us."

Emmett hushed Rose down by stroking her head lovingly and looked back at me. "Jace Rose's right you've got to stop this. She will find out and then we all will be exposed not just you."

"Well then what do you all suggest I do?"

Samantha who has been quiet the entire time spoke, "I think you should just ignore her."

Nessie snorted at Sam, "That won't work Sammy girls like her will find out ways to get Jace to talk, whether it is talking to us or making him want to talk to her." She looked over at me apologetically. "And besides I doubt my brother here will be able to stay away from her for more than two weeks."

Emmett's booming laughter could be heard from all over the shop, plus some people actually turned to see what all the commotion was all about. "That's true he's been going on about nothing but this girl since we started school."

Alice started writing things down and crossing stuff off on a napkin she got from our table. "So ignoring her is out. What else could he do?"

Rose took her head off of Emmett's big shoulder and laughed, "well he could try and go out with another girl so this Jennifer gets mad and hates him, so she just forgets."

"And who would this 'other girl' be?" Samantha asked.

"Well of course it would be you Sammy."

"No, I'm not doing that. That's just lying to her more and I couldn't."

"I agree with you Jace that would be unethical to do to that poor girl. To toy with her emotions like that. Not even I would do that." Jasper spoke out of nowhere for the first time.

"Thanks Jasper."

Alice wrote down and crossed out more things on her napkin clearly she was making a list of things, "anything else people?"

"Well we could just move away again." Nahuel whispered softly, so no one else other than our party would hear.

Nessie gave a very shocked and disapproving look at her husband. "I'm surprised you would even think that honey. To be a coward and run from our problems." She looked at me hopeful. "Jace is that what you want to be? A coward?"

"No it's not, but if it would bring my family safety then I would do it in a heart beat."

"I don't think you'll have to Jace because there's always the option of me tampering with her memory." Alice and Sam's breath hitched in shock at my sister's words.

"You can't be serious Nessie that's dangerous work, you've only done it once and even then you didn't know what you were doing because you were a baby." Alice spoke very disapprovingly at Nessie.

"But Alice I still did it, if you could just tell me what it was I did I can do it again!"

Jasper spoke up for Alice in a forceful tone that was even scary to me. "Renesme Carlie Cullen the answer is no and has been no your entire life so don't expect there to be a difference now!"

Everyone at our table went silent, but you could still hear the noises from the crowded room around us.

I could see yet again Alice writing scribble and crossing out more on that napkin of hers. When she looked up from what she was doing she had a small smile on her lips. "Well there's always the simple option of just telling Jennifer the truth about us. Edward told Bella why couldn't Jace tell his human girl too?"

Rose was furious. "What happened with Edward and Bella was different. It worked out for them, barely. Who says it's going to work out with young Romeo here?"

"Well we don't, but that's why I'm here remember?" Alice said pointing to her self.

"Okay end of discussion. We will figure this out sometime later on, just for now I will ignore her and let's see how that goes."

"All right Jace, but I still say you won't be able to ignore her for more than two whole weeks starting right now." Ness said smugly.

"I'll take you up on that bet, but I say a week and a half."

"You're on Emmett."

"Wow guys, thanks for the encouragement."

The table was once again in a frenzy of laughing and chatter; no one even noticed Alice's face till Jasper asked her what was wrong.

"Nothings the matter Jazz, but I think we all need to go home now. Esme will be worried about all of us."

We all gathered up our bags, jackets and scarves and headed out into the rain towards our cars. This time I didn't ride alone Samantha rode with me.

"Tell me what she looks like Jace. Is she pretty?"

I laughed at her. "No Sam she's hideous that's why I like her."

"No one likes a smartass Jace." She scoffed.

I knew this was a jerk thing to say but she set it up all too well I had to take it. "But apparently you do." She punched me in the arm so hard I swerved a little bit off roads and got mud on my father's Volvo.

"No seriously Jace I want to know what she looks like so if I ever meet her I want to know it's her."

"You're not going to do anything to her are you?"

"No." she said sheepishly.

"All right then. Her name is Jennifer Mathews; she has golden blond hair, about 5.5 ft tall, a beautiful round, innocent face and her eyes are a piercing blue, almost like the oceans."

"Wow, sounds like she very pretty."

"Yes, she is. How long is it that you are staying with us Sam? I asked you before but you never gave me an answer."

Sam let out a sigh and put her forehead on the window and looked out into the rain. "I think you need me right now so I'm going to stay two more weeks. If that's all right with you."

This shocked me; Sam never stays when my parents are around. They both dislike her lifestyle of sleeping around with plenty of men including me.

"Yes, Jace you heard me right I'm going to stay another two weeks meaning I'm going to be seeing your parents." She laughed.

We talked the whole way to my house we both didn't realize how close we really were. "Well we're here." We both got out of the Volvo and walked into the house followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Nessie, and Nahuel. My grandmother and grandfather greeted us all joyfully but what we weren't expecting were my parents.

Both my mother and father didn't look too happy to see me.

"So I take it you two are updated with Forks recent events?"

"Jace Anthony Cullen you have some explaining to do."

**So did you like it? Not?.. tell me I need to know..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, so here's another chapter.. I had a hard time with making Edward the bad guy in this chapter but right now he's just so mad at Jace he can not contain it.. Dont hate me for it he will get over it eventually...**

**So here it is.. ENJOY!!**

After about the tenth time my father asked rather loudly to me 'what was going on?'(Not in those exact words) I fled to my room and locked the door; full knowing that the door would easily be knocked down in seconds.

With no hesitation I could hear my father's rapid movements up the stairs to join me shortly in his old room. He knocked once, "Jace open up," twice, "open up Jace I mean it," third time, "Jace open this door now otherwise it comes off!"

I could hear Esme's shrieks as she begged Edward not to defile her house, but with no luck did he listen. I could hear my father grab the door by the hinges and rip it off naturally. He stared at me with rage filled eyes as he took the damaged door with one hand and threw it down the hall towards Emmett and Rosalie's room.

I was just standing there frozen still, not saying a word. I looked up at my father terrified as to what he would do next. "You should be scared son." He sneered so cold-bloodedly that he didn't sound like my father at all; he had never been that livid before then. I was so terrified of my father I stood like a pole in the middle of my room to wait for what was yet to come. "Smart move son." He moved towards me slowly. His movements melted my fear and I crouched down in defense.

"What is it that you want from me _dad?_" I spoke his title insultingly. "You already know what happened from what Carlisle told you and I already got a beat down from Rosalie and the rest of the family. I don't need another one from you!"

My father looked at me with very livid eyes for talking to him like I just did. I thought he was going to strike me down right then and there but I was mistaken. In one swift movement he punched a hole in the wall beside the missing door the size Nahuel's thick head. Without faltering my family then started coming up the stairs cautiously, but Esme marched up the stairs furious.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You leave my house right now and do not come back till you're calmed down." She spoke with such force that I would have soiled myself if I could.

My father didn't look at anyone besides my mother as he left the house. To where he was heading my thoughts were on the cottage in the forest.

I looked up to see Esme starring at the big empty door space and the chunk of wall that was missing. She looked quite heart broken, she put so much effort and time into the house that it hurt her to see it falling apart. "Oh dear, what shall I do with this?" She put her hand on her cheek as she was in thought. "Jace if you don't mind sleeping in the spare bedroom tonight I'll have this fixed by morning."

I looked up at her in protest. "Esme it's fine I'll do it after school no big deal."

She looked at me in horror. "And have this mess lying around? I don't think so. What if one of our friends comes over, what do I say to them?"

"I hardly doubt they'd care Esme." I heard her breath hitch, and when I saw my grandmother's face I couldn't contain my laughter. There was no point in arguing with her so I raised my hands up in defense and bowed my head. "You got me. It's fine, I'll sleep in the spare bedroom for tonight."

Esme's joy was so easily readable, "Oh joy this will be fun! Hmmm, I think I'll just redo the whole room now since this incident occurred."

"Nothing too crazy now."

She walked over to me with a smile. "Only the best for you my grandson." She put me into a quick hug and forced me out of the room as well as everyone else besides Alice.

As I walked down the hall towards the spare bedroom I briefly glimpsed at the damaged door and shuddered. I never wanted to see my father in that state of rage again; if he were to attack me then I doubt even Emmett or Jasper would be able to contain him.

When I opened the door to my temporary bedroom I noticed someone was already in there waiting for me. Bella, my mother was sitting on the windowsill starring down at the forest around the house. She was in such a rigorous state that I was surprised that she noticed I even came in. Once I took the seat beside her she turned her head and smiled up at me lovingly.

"Your father's outside right now, waiting for Me." she pointed out the window towards my father's small figure, his body seemed small but when I glanced out I could still see the rage in his features. "I told him to leave to give us some privacy, so we can talk." She took hold of my hands and started to smooth hers over them. I loved the feeling of her ice-cold skin on my constant heat; it felt refreshing.

"So mom if you're going to school tomorrow you're going to get a beat down by Mrs. Summers. She's been asking me when you were planning on coming since day one."

"Mrs. Summers? That sounds like a very nice lady, why would she give me a beat down?"

"Don't be fooled by the name mom, I fell for it too the first day and she is not to be messed with." My mother laughed musically and as it filled the room, I couldn't believe I went without her laugh for two whole years.

"Mom I've missed you. I don't think I have even known how much till now." She brought up one of her hands to caress my check while leaving the other on my hands.

"I've missed you too Jace. I swear you have grown two inches since the last time I've saw you. I don't ever remember you being this tall."

"Mom I haven't grown since I was six years old." I joked, but she didn't laugh only frowned as she looked out the window. "What's wrong?"

"Your father's still outside and he's listening in on our conversation. Which I think is rather rude and immature of him." I checked to make sure and she was right, my father was outside amongst the trees of the forest listening to our conversation. My mother then let out a large sigh and shut her eyes rather tightly; I waited a moment for her to come back to me but when she did she didn't look happy. "He's gone now but unfortunately I'm going home to a very grumpy husband tonight."

"I'm sorry mom." I bowed my head not wanting to meet her eyes, but she wouldn't let me hide. She took my head and held it up, staring intensely at me with her light golden eyes. I felt like I was her little boy again.

"Don't ever be sorry for saving that girl's life." I started to protest like the child I was but she raised her hand to silence me. "I don't care that you exposed yourself to her. I know that there will be consequences from this but I feel that you'll do the right thing."

"Mom what about dad?" I asked because I didn't want her to forget about his outburst at me earlier on.

"Don't you worry about him, I'll take care of your father."

"That's gross mom."

My mother had the most priceless face when she slapped my arm. "Whatever it takes to calm your father down I'll do, even if it sacrifices my whole night." She got up to leave but stopped mid way at plunked herself down on the soft bed. "Carlisle told me the details on what happened a few weeks ago but tell me your story."

So I told my mother everything. How I noticed Jennifer in my Chemistry class and again in Gym. How I risked everything by exposing myself to her. How I couldn't stop thinking about her after the incident. How I snuck into the hospital to see her the same day. I even told her about what happened when Jennifer came over earlier that very day.

She was very attentive during my confessions and she didn't interrupt me once, not until I was fully done speaking did she say something. "Jace you have told me everything about what happened and how she's effecting you but not even once did you tell me her full name or even what she looks like. So tell me, what does she look like?" she asked curiously.

Every time I had to describe her it came to me with no trouble because I saw her in my mind constantly. "Her name is Jennifer Mathews, she's the principal's daughter. She is 5.5 ft tall, has a round face with golden blonde wavy hair that comes down to mid back, and piercing blue eyes that remind me of the ocean. She doesn't like big crowds, they make her nervous and she's accident-prone."

"She sounds like a lovely girl. And even a little like my old self before I met your father. When do I get to meet her?"

"Mom I don't really want you to meet her. Actually right now Alice, Sam, Nessie, and even Rose are helping me to move on from her." My mother looked almost sad as I said this, but I had to keep going. "Mom there is no future between Jennifer and myself." I could hear her start protest but I ignored it. "No, what happened between you and dad that was a fluke and it won't happen for me. Not with my luck."

"Son, what happened with your father and me was fate not a fluke. I'm surprised at you, going to give up before anything serious happens. This isn't like you."

"Well when my family's safety is involved I do not want to take chances."

She motioned me to come sit next to her on the bed, and I obeyed. "Jace sometimes it's all right to take chances in life even when there are some risks involved." My mother looked down at my hands, which she was holding. "If I never took the risk of loving your father, I would not have had you and your sister as children." She got up to leave but stopped at the door, "Don't throw away what you've just started with Jennifer I have a feeling that it will end well."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

**So... like it?? No??? tell me i got to know!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I know I haven't updated in over six months but I hadn't had any motivation to write anymore till a couple of days ago.. so here it is chapter 12 hope you like it**

* * *

I've been trying so hard not to think about her all the time. To wonder where Jennifer is, what she's doing, to know if she's safe and okay. To have my father's gift only on Jennifer would be wonderful; to know her thoughts would be my dream.

I know most of my family doesn't want me near Jennifer because they think its too dangerous, and I have been trying to, but I don't believe I can ignore the pull I have towards her for much longer. The minutes now feel like hours and the day's feel like months when I don't see her. But it's almost like an aching pain when I do, because I know I cannot talk to her or go near her.

My mother says, "don't fight the pull you have towards Jennifer," but I have to even if I hate doing it. It's to protect my family's secrete and our way of life. If word got out that vampires are real the Volturi would immediately come knocking on our wooden door to exterminate us, and I'd rather live for another one hundred years or so. But if I were being honest with myself and not lying, I'd say the real reason was to protect myself. I've never felt this strongly towards any other being; vampires or humans and it scare the shit out of me.

'_What are you so afraid of brother?'_

'_Nothing Ness, just thinking to myself, I didn't think you was near by.' _I looked down from the tree I was hiding in to find Nessie starting to climb her way up a neighboring great oak. _'You know being in a forest and in the middle of nowhere I thought I was by myself. Sorry for thinking different.' _

'_Well your not alone anymore. So you'll just have to deal.'_

Nessie jumped from branch to branch moving swiftly and gracefully up the tree not breaking a single one as she made her way up to see me.

_'Mom told me to come and get you. Seeing as you aren't really dressed for school wearing these tattered muddy clothes,'_ she said pointing to my beat up jeans and a fading blue shirt. _'I'm guessing you're not going?'_

_'I will go, just not first period. I have her in that class.'_

_'Oh.' _She looked away from me for only a moment, but I could tell she wanted to say something important.

_'What is it that you won't tell me?'_

She didn't answer me.

_'Ness I know you're hiding something from me, you looked away from me trying to conceal your eyes. You only do that when your hiding something from me.'_

"I know. I've been keeping something from the whole family." Nessie look at me hopeful. _'Brother I hope you understand what I did was with good intentions.'_

I didn't like the sound of what she was saying. "Nessie what have you done?"

"You looked so sad at zombie like the past few days, and I couldn't help it."

My sister wasn't making any sense. I didn't say anything to her; my only response was the confusion on my face.

Nessie jumped over beside me on the same branch I was on and leaned into me to close the distance between us. "Here let me show you brother, then you will understand. But please don't hate me when you've come back to me. I did this for our family but mostly for you."

"What did y-?"

Ness shushed me with her eyes, I knew if she could cry she would have right then. She brought her left hand up to my cheek, and caressed it softly. I didn't ask what she was doing because I had a feeling I knew what was coming up next. Ever so slightly I felt my sister's mind go blank when suddenly I was pulled into one of her memories.

_"What are you doing here Nessie? It's the middle of the night, and I thought your family didn't like me. How'd you even get into my bedroom anyways?"_

_"Oh Jennifer, the window of course it's not that hard to open your window from the tree outside. And it's not that I and my family doesn't like you its just you're a threat to us. It is nothing personal."_

_"How am I a threat to you and your family?"_

_"Well for starters my brother has a fascination with you, it's not normal for one of us to chose someone like you to be with although it has happened before. But again it's not personal."_

_"What do you mean 'one of you'? What are you some kind of cult?"_

_"No, no, nothing of that sort."_

_"Then what are you?"_

_"If Jace wouldn't tell you then why'd you think I would?"_

_"I don't know. Hoping I guess."_

_"Oh, I understand."_

_"Why did you come here Ness?"_

_"To tell you to go easy on my brother, he may be distant from you now but it's not his fault."_

_"Then whose fault is it, yours? He makes his own actions and decisions. I still don't understand why he's being this way. I know for fact I saw him at the other side of the gym before he caught me on the stairs. Why is he saying he wasn't?"_

_"Jen my brother has been through a lot most of his life. He likes to keep things to himself. Most of the things he does on his spare time are a mystery to me and my family."_

_"That's not normal, to keep things from their own family the way he does."_

_"It's perfectly normal for my brother. Can I show you something? It won't take too long, you're looking pretty tired and it won't be painful I promise. _

_"Sure Ness. As long as you don't stick pins and needles in me that's fine."_

_"Okay close your eyes, and lean in closer to me. It'll feel weird at first but just let your mind go blank."_

_"Okay? I'm confused now. What exactly are you doing? And why are your hands so warm? Do you have a fever? If you do I can go get my mom, she's just down the hall. And she won't ask why your even here this late at night. She's cool like th-"_

_"Shush! Just do what I say, no more questions. You've asked enough for now. Close your eyes, and let your mind go perfectly blank. Do you feel me yet? Coming into your brain. Speak!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good, now think of the incident on the stairs, what exactly happened that day. Tell me."_

_"Mr. Ferguson told me to go fetch some gym equipment in the P.E. office. I did as I was told. When I was coming back down on the stairs I glimpsed at Jace's perfectly sculpted body and got distracted, suddenly falling downward. The next thing I knew I was in Jace's arms with an aching pain in my left arm. I blacked out after that."_

_"Listen to my voice inside you, none of that happened Jennifer. Nothing what you told me is true, and Jace was beside you the entire time helping you carry the equipment. Can you repeat that?"_

_"Nothing what I told you is true, and Jace helped me carry the equipment."_

_"You also never saw me tonight."_

_"I never saw you tonight."_

_"Good girl, now go to bed you're tired. It's going to be a brand new day for you tomorrow."_

Suddenly I was back in present time in my own body with Renesme. My anger intensifying I couldn't contain it much longer. To avoid striking her down I had to run. Run away from the pain my sister had caused me. I do not think I could ever forgive her for what she did.

How could she do that? To meddle with someone's memories, Nessie could have done immense damage to Jennifer's mind. She's only done it once before and to my knowledge Ness never had full control over that power.

"Jace I did it so we could start over without actually starting over! She doesn't know what happened now thanks to my clever thinking. Don't you see Jace? Everything is all right again we don't have to worry about anything now. You're free to live without worrying about her. You can move on now."

"I don't want to move on Nessie."

"I'm confused Jace what do you mean? 'You don't want to move on'. Are you saying you're going to tell her? To throw away our families secrete? All our hard work of providing a secure private life from the human world, you are just going to piss it away for this pathetic human. You really are a jerk aren't you?"

She was furious I could feel her anger inside of me, expanding in each part of my body. There was no point in fighting over this; one of us would get hurt. So I gave up, I told my sister what I've been feeling since the day I saw Jennifer's beautiful gold hair.

"What else do you want me to do? I love her Nessie."

"Wow, you actually love her. I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth Jace."

"Ya, whatever. Didn't mom make you come get me to go to school? So let's go, but they probably already left without us, so do you want to take Rosalie's car or Emmett's?"

"Ha, ha forget it Rose will never let us drive any of her cars again after you crashed her last one. And besides everyone's probably still at the house, Alice obviously saw this happen."

"Oh right. Let's go face the music then."

We ran swiftly through the forest as fast as our vampire legs could take us. Once the house was insight I remembered what my Nessie had done the night before.

"Ness?"

"Yes brother."

"I will always love you, but I will never forgive you for what you did."

"I know brother."

**Was it what you were expecting? Maybe? Yes? No? please review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I am terrible at updating, but I did write this two months ago but wouldn't allow me to update so I kept trying and finally it worked so here it is.. Chapter 13. ENJOY!! **

**Oh one more thing as you read this I am writing Chapter 14 so I hope it won't be long till you read more....**

* * *

Jace POV

It didn't take us long to reach the house, thanks to our speed, but we did take our time entering it. As we slowly entered through the back door from the kitchen, I could feel the presence of my parents and Alice, in the living room.

I looked over to my sister and she looked terrified. _"Do you think they already know what I did?"_

"Yes, we do. Renesme Carlie Cullen and Jace Anthony Cullen, both of you in the living room now!" My father's thunderous voice carried throughout the quarters. Nessie beside me shivered with fear.

I walked into the living room with Ness cautiously and took in our surroundings. My mother sat on the couch next to my aunt Alice while they held each other's hands, my father paced around the room like a mad man, puling at his hair in frustration.

"Please sit children." Mom gestured kindly to the couches across from her and Alice.

I accepted but Ness was frozen with fear at my father's appearance. His brow was creased, his mouth was set in a small line, and his eyes were noticeably full of fury.

"I'm sorry." Nessie admitted fault. She bowed her head in disappointment, plumped down on the couch and sunk into the cushions next to me.

"Save your apologies," my father told her, "I know why you did what you did, but it still doesn't erase the fact that you changed that girl's memories."

Ness rose up from the couch to face my father eye to eye, she's a lot braver than I was._ 'I did it to help the family and Jace. It was the only thing I could do.'_

"I already told you I understand why you did, but it's still unforgivable Nessie. You could have really hurt the girl." He glimpsed down at Ness and he let out a breath he was holding. My father then ran his fingers threw his hair in irritation. It was inevitable; he knew his rage was decreasing with every glance he threw at my sister.

'_I know father but I truly am sorry.' _She pouted her lip and made her eyes water with venom. My father tried to resist her gaze but in moments time it was over. The battle between my father and sister was done; Nessie won.

"I know you are sweetie, come here." Defeated, he opened up his arms to Ness and she ran straight to them, all worries and wrong doings soon forgotten.

This was not fair.

"So that's it? You're just going to forgive her?" I spat at my father. Mother, Alice and even Nessie looked at me as if they forgot I was even there, their only concern and focus was with the quarrel between my father and Nessie. With puzzlement written all over their faces they looked up at me. Except my father, he knew why I was acting this way.

"No punch attempts or threats?" I seethed. "That's not fair at all! What I did put no human in danger, yet my sister could've left someone brain dead and she receives no scolding, or punishment?"

"Really Jace you are overacting and being childish." He ridiculed me.

"Childish? Childish! You think I'm being childish? You're the one who is being childish and unreasonable, picking favorites between your own kids. You treat me like shit while you praise your daughter for doing bad deeds and budding into business that doesn't evolve her."

"Jace Anthony that is enough you has spoken your peace." My mother spoke to try and sooth my anger. She rose slowly and walked across the room towards my father. "Edward our son is right it isn't fair what you do with our children and you should know better. Nothing is going to be solved if we keep this fighting up. Both of you has to let this go now and so we all can move past this together, as a family should." My mother stood between my father and I, ready to stop yet again another fight between us. Will my father and me ever see eye to eye? I truly doubt it.

But my mother's words worked like a charm on my father. I could tell he was starting to calm himself down; his breaths seemed deeper and slower, his body stance more loose and relaxed, and his facial expression not so rigid and tight. He gazed at her with loving eyes; sure enough she was sending him soothing thoughts.

"Edward, Bella's right this isn't getting us anywhere. And it's only making it slower for me to see what is next to come. And also we need a new plan for our new situation." Alice spoke breaking the silence of the room.

"Alice is right, we need a plan." My mother agreed.

"We don't need a plan Alice. Nessie took care of her; Jennifer doesn't remember anything about me. It's over." I concluded reluctantly.

"Jace we don't know yet if Ness erased her entire memory of the incident or just sections of it. We won't know for sure until we do something." My mother informed me, and everyone agreed with her.

"But I took care of her she doesn't remember anything. Don't you trust me?" Nessie tried to make them believe her but Alice and my father thought against it.

"No, it's too dangerous to go without knowing for sure." Ness tried to gain our father's attention back but he was already lost in making a plan. Within seconds my father thought of one. "Here's what we will do. Alice and Bella will go to see this Jennifer girl after school today to go talk to her and drop Jace's name. Then I will be near enough by to hear her thoughts and see if she remembers anything."

"Wow I think that's the best plan you have ever came up with since you proposed to Bella." Alice spoke amazed. My mother embarrassed, smiled sheepishly and hid her eyes with her hair, causing my father to frown. He swiftly moved towards her and brought his hand up to remove the hair out of her face, to show her beauty.

"I do loath it when you conceal your face from the world and from me." He lifted his had to my mother's cheek and softly caressed it, making her move into his touch. My father then dropped his face to her lips and kissed her tenderly. It seemed as if I was imposing on there private moment so I had to look a way.

They were in their own little world when my parents acted like this. Simply loving each other and its moments like these that I truly feel alone in this ever-changing world.

"Love birds I know you haven't been together long, only like eighty years or so, but bare with me here." Alice interrupted, and ever so slightly broke through the barrier of my mother and father's world. "We've got less than twenty minutes of school left and we have to get to Forks High before Jennifer leaves to go to her home. Unless you want to do it at her house, but I think she might find it weird that we came there, since you know we aren't really on friendly terms with her for the moment."

When we arrived at Forks High didn't look like the same school I've been going to for the past month. The last bell to leave school did not ring yet so the school grounds seemed deserted and older, it did not look as though it held life inside its walls.

'_The school does look creepy brother with no humans around, but pull up your socks and be a man!' _Ness spoke through our mind link, and started walking away from me and everyone else.

"Hey where are you going?" I shouted at her. Nessie stopped in her tracks and turned to face everyone. "I thought you were staying to see what happens." My mother and Alice turned their heads to look and see whom I was talking to but once they noticed Ness standing far off away they didn't ask any questions.

'_I'm going to go see my husband. Do you mind?' _She sounded annoyed that I questioned her motives. But how was I to know she was in such a bitchy mood, and this made me angry.

I wanted to snap back and tell her that I did mind; that it was her fault we were doing this whole plan in the first place; and that the least she could do was stay and be with me. But I held my tongue. I calmed myself down rather quickly thinking of the harm it would cause between our whole family and us. We've had enough fights for one day, maybe tomorrow I'll give her a piece of my mind, but now was not the time for it.

'_No do what you like. I'll tell you what happens when we get home.'_

'_See you then.'_ Nessie turned and walked off, her presence disappearing from my mind. Ness shut me out of the link no doubt.

As if nothing had occurred between Ness and myself Alice spoke up. Sometimesmy aunt Alice was good to have around. "Okay the bell will ring in two point five minutes so I suggest Bella and I start heading over to Jennifer's locker now so we don't miss her." Alice spoke matter-of-factly and looked at my father for approval.

He seemed to like what he heard and nodded. "All right you two head off, Jace and I will head over there soon so I can read her thoughts." Alice didn't hesitate a second. In a blink of an eye she towed my mother by the wrist and they were on their way to go find Jennifer. I could hear my mother's loud complaints about Alice always yanking on her arms; Alice didn't seem to care and kept hold.

"So what do we do now?" I asked curious, about how this will work.

"Now we wait."

It didn't take very long for Alice to find Jennifer's locker, she had been making me stay clear away from it for the past few weeks. Once we heard Alice's call my father and I started to head over towards where my mother and Alice stood.

"Hi, Alice." I heard Jennifer's voice as clearly as if she was standing next to me. "Hi uh, I'm sorry do I know you? Or should I know you?" she asked my mother confused.

"Oh right. I believe we haven't met yet." My mother smiled sweetly and offered her hand. "I'm Isabella Cullen, Jace's older sister."

Jennifer took my mother's hand, smiling back and surprisingly didn't pull her hand away from my mother's ice-cold touch.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella. Jace is in two of my classes; he's a really nice guy. Do you mind if we go out to the parking lot? I have to be home to start on a project for chemistry."

"Oh please call me Bella Jennifer, it's what everyone calls me."

"And we don't mind." Alice reassured her.

"Alright." Jen nodded.

Jennifer didn't seem at all afraid by Alice and my mother's presence as they walked down the halls out towards her truck. It seemed like I was forgotten form her mind.

"So do you know my brother well Jen?" my mother asked.

"Not really, but it'd be nice to know him a little bit more. We have only two classes together and he sits all the way on the other side of the classroom in chemistry. He doesn't talk much." I saw her smile at my mother apologetically like she was sorry for not being friends with me.

My mother understood Jennifer's expression perfectly. "It's fine Jennifer, my little brother takes his time to meet new friends. He's not like his twin sister at all she's a lot social with people." Bella let out a little laugh, joking. "I wouldn't worry if he never speaks to you, it's not personal that's just him."

"Okay, well that might not bother me but a lot of girls have been wanting to jump his bones for a while now, and he doesn't seem interested in any of them. Actually come to think of it he purposely avoids them, but talks to all the guys in our school fine." Jennifer thought to herself for a moment and her eyes grew wide. She looked around to see if there was any person close enough to hear her, and whispered silently to my mother and Alice. "Don't take this personal with me asking this but is your little brother maybe, uh gay?"

Alice burst into a fight of laughter, and my mother soon joined her. "No, no, no. Far from it Jennifer, my brother likes the ladies, just not every Forks babe here." Alice reassured her. "Jace is very selective in who he associates with, usually he doesn't even bother to give a quick look a girls way, not even to help them out."

"Yes, I believe that one. I remember this girl in chemistry tried to get her attention she tripped right over his bag I believe and he didn't even ask if she was okay. Well that's what I heard anyways."

"Well that's my brother the oblivious to the world jerk." Alice stated.

"He can't be that bad, he did help me out one time in gym class."

"Did he? I don't remember hearing about this." Alice faked shock. "Tell us what and when did this happened?"

"It was about a month ago, we were in gym block and I was caring too much in my arms." Jennifer stopped speaking; from afar it looked like her eyes gone out of focus. "I would have stumbled if it weren't for Jace being beside and catching me." Jennifer spoke as if she was reading off of a cue card. It seemed as though my sister's fake memory had worked but after a few moments she frowned; she closed her eyes shut and was silent, not speaking another word.

"Is something the matter Jennifer?" Alice asked concerned, looking at Bella for help.

"No, I'm good. I've been getting these headaches for the past few days and I have no idea why." Jennifer rubbed her head as if it'd make the pain go away, it didn't seem to be working.

"Maybe you need to lie down." My mother asked.

"No, lying down won't help me, believe me I have tried. I've just got to block out my thoughts and I'll be fine soon enough."

"Thoughts about what?" Alice asked curiously.

"I don't remember. I wish I did know so these stupid headaches would just stop, they drive me insane."

"Have you tried taking some Advil?" Alice tried.

"Look Alice, Bella I've done all I can with this thing, it's just something I deal with now. It'll be gone soon. Look I've got to go home and get started on this chemistry project. Oh and speaking of which Jace is my partner, since he was away today and I was late getting to class I was stuck with him." Jennifer rambled on, slowly catching on to what she actually said. "Oh no I didn't mean it like that, I am excited about it it's just-"

"It's fine, we get what you're trying to say. Quit digging yourself a bigger whole." My mother laughed lightly.

Jennifer smiled, at them both but then looked down at her phone and seemed terrified. "I'm sorry you two I've got to get going home. I'm late and my truck doesn't go very fast these days." Jennifer opened her rusted down door. "Well actually it doesn't go fast any day." Jennifer's door shut and she drove off. She waved to my mother and Alice in the distance as she took the corner onto the road.

Alice and my mother walked to my father and me at a snail's pace, not the usual Alice hyper speed. But I'm they did it just to annoy my father.

"Could you hurry it up a bit you two, I'm not getting any younger here."

"Well Eddie you're not getting any older either." Alice fired back.

"Edward you don't suspect anything do you?" My mother asked.

"No, that girl doesn't remember a thing, our family's secrete is safe for the moment."

"'That girl' father has a name, it's Jennifer Mathews I suggest you learn It." I stomped off towards my father's car, I could hear his protest for me to stop him knowing what I was about to do next but I didn't listen. In my anger I punched a noticeably sized dent in the driver's side door, the side window now denting inward almost cracking. I could hear my father yells for me to come back, his rage visible. He loved his car; he has had it almost as long as him and mom have been together. But right now I'm just fed up with him. I don't care about punishment I will receive, I just need to get out my anger.

I kept walking away from my family into the woods, I was still on school grounds and anyone could have seen me but then I didn't seem to care. I took the first tree to come in my path freed it from its roots and tossed it fifty feet in the air like it was a plastic ball.

I don't know why I'm feeling this sudden rage but I've been feeling this way for a while now and I must to get it out. I need my space from my family and a good run will clear my head.

**Hope you gals liked it... I'll try to get the next chapter in sooner next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is chapter 14.. Enjoy**

It has only been minutes since I left Alice, my mother and Edward in the parking lot, but it felt like a lifetime. I still feel this anger inside me. I don't know what came over me; it's almost as if Jasper was playing with my emotions at the time I snapped.

I need to clear my head and I can't go to the Forks house anytime soon. Otherwise I'll just do more damage.

Bursting into a run without warning, and I headed north towards the Canadian border. Not to stop until I hit the sent of a challenge. Where I ended up was in the thick part of a forest somewhere, I knew I wasn't lost but I didn't know where I was either. I could smell the scent of deer fifty meters from where I stood. When I got in sight of my prey I noticed it was a mother and her baby, grazing in a small grass field. Ness would never have approved of me preying on a baby deer and its mother. So I left them in their peace and moved on.

It didn't take long till I found some game.

There were two grizzly bears in an open area much like the small field the deer was in but on a much larger scale. They were fighting for their territory and it looked like one of them was losing badly. The bigger of the two was much older looking and beaten up badly throughout his years, he was missing patches of his fur, and had a definite scar across his back. He was sluggish in his movements because of his old age, and the younger male was taking full advantage of this.

The smaller and younger male was a reddish brown color; his fur was full with no patches and it glistened in the sunlight. This male grizzly wasn't as big as the older one but he made up for it with his strength and speed. His movements were quick and smooth, his attacks were exact and powerful, and it was obvious who was going to win this battle.

I stayed back enough so I wasn't in their way and watched the two beasts fought. They would throw their giant paws at one another going for the eyes, or taking their razor sharp teeth and bite the neck. Each of them both got good swings at the other, and both were bleeding pretty badly.

The two animals tried to kill each other for some time, but after a half-hour it was over. The young male clawed its way to victory and now this was his territory, he let out a victorious roar signaling his conquest. It wasn't long till he noticed someone was intruding on his new home.

He looked my way and with no hesitation he got on his hind legs warning me to leave his place. He was fifty feet away ready to charge. I could smell the blood dripping off the bear from its previous fight, and I was intoxicated by it. There was no way in hell I was going to let this opportunity pass by, so I stood my ground even walked forward a few steps.

All thoughts erased, my mind blank, and the animal instinct inside me took over. The moment the bear charged me I snapped, completely taken over by my blood lust. I wasn't me anymore I was someone else. I didn't have control over my body anymore, and my prey had no chance of survival.

I had him down and limp in no more than fifteen seconds.

Once I had my fill of the bear, I went to the older one and drained him too; there was no point in wasting it. When I was done with the two beasts I regained my control. I was once again in command of my own body.

I looked down at my hands and they were filthy, no doubt my face was too. Not far off I found a stream were I washed up, looked at my reflection and smiled. Not a single drop of blood or dirt on my clothing, mother would be proud. My eyes had gone a dark green, with a little bit of a tint of gold in them thanks to the blood. I loved it when my eyes went this color; it makes me look more like a vampire then human.

The blood did its job and calmed me down some. I think its time to head home.

I went from running in the back forests to walking the streets of Forks taking the long way home. I wasn't quite ready to face Edward just yet.

It started to drizzle and I looked up into the sky. There were dark clouds overhead and it looked like there would be a storm soon. When I looked back down I couldn't help but notice the locals.

Across the street in the local shops I saw kids from school joking around and being normal teenage kids. That's what I'll never have. Normal. I do love my life, but Ness and me were robbed. All of our family once had human lives outside of this world but Ness and me didn't have a choice. We were born into it.

Letting go of my thoughts I kept on walking down Forks main road.

I past by the shops and I noticed the groups of people in them were getting smaller and smaller. I looked for my phone it read only six-thirty. It wasn't that late but with the clouds above it would seem much later, that's most likely why everyone was missing.

I took my time walking down the strip of lifeless shops no fear in my body, and I detected one with light streaming through the windows. And to my surprise a familiar face.

Jennifer stood starring at a wall of construction paper in Fork's only dollar store. She looked the exact same as how I left her only a few hours before. Although she did look rather stressed out and tired.

I walked into the store and the little bell went off, notifying my entrance and she didn't even glance my way. I walked up from behind her and I must have been ghost like because when I said, "hi Jennifer" she jumped at least a foot. She looked as though she was ready to hit me but quickly thought against it when she recognized who I was.

"You scared the crap out of me Jace. Don't you ever do that again." Jennifer threatened.

"I'll take note that you scare easily next time." I joked. "What exactly are you doing here anyway, it's getting late, it's dark out and there's probably going to be a storm soon, also you shouldn't be out by yourself." I sounded like my mother when Ness and me were younger out in the forests hunting. I kind of liked it.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at me like she's heard the 'never go off by yourself' speech a thousand and one times by her father. "I'm here because of you actually." She said bitterly. "You weren't at school today so Mr. Sheffield put us together."

"Well that still doesn't explain why you're here."

"It's a research project dummy, and we need to make it look presentable. That's why I'm here for these." Jennifer held out the colorful pieces of paper at my face.

"Alright, but why didn't you ask for my help?"

"I did phone your house but you weren't there, then you sister Bella gave me your phone number but you wouldn't pick up, so I decided to get a head start on it." I mentally kicked myself for being so unreliable to her, my phone it wasn't even on. I guess she noticed my self-disappointment.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it, it's fine. It's not your fault if your phone doesn't get service. I'm going home now, to work on it. If it's fine with your parents, can you come over and work on it with me?" Jennifer asked.

"That sounds great."

"Good, oh and did you eat yet?" My mind flashed itself back to the two bears I had earlier, but I shook my head no. "Great because I helped make dinner tonight and it's in the oven as we speak." She grinned so pleased with herself that she could cook.

As we walked out of the store, Jennifer looked around confused. "Is something the matter?" I asked. Jennifer kept looking for whatever it was but clearly failed to see it.

"No, but I was wondering where's your car? You didn't plan on walking home did you?"

"It's not that far of a walk, and I like the exercise." I grinned at her, but it fell as soon as I realized what I'd be riding in.

Jennifer saw my terrified look at her truck and she laughed. She put her right hand on the hood and patted it lovingly. "It may not look like it but this will be damaging the other car way more, if we do get hit."

"Nah. This truck is so slow that the other car would have enough time to pull over and parallel park, then we hit a tree." I enjoyed hearing Jennifer's laughter ring out in the silence of the parking lot.

Jennifer got in the truck's cabin first and tried to pry the door open for me, I could have done it easily but I don't think bending her handles would make the truck look any better.

We slowly made our way out of the parking lot to the main road, and that's when the rains started just like I predicted earlier. The drops were gradually growing larger and coming down faster. Soon enough Jennifer tried to drown out the sound with her radio. It was then that I noticed we were listening to a country station. It was an older country style nothing like the fluff they played in today's radio. It played the songs I used to hear in Alice's car when I was a little kid. I didn't like country music these days personally but I did like this style of it.

"Is this Tim McGraw?"

"You know him?" she seemed shocked, like I wouldn't know who it was.

"Of course I do, who doesn't?"

"Well not a lot of teenagers do. This is the classic country station, and Tim died like thirty-five years ago." She explained.

Has it really been that long ago? I could remember the day he died perfectly, it was the fist day that I remember Alice not happy. She sat in her room for two days listening to Tim's old albums, not even Jasper could pick up her spirits.

As we turned off the main road, the roads got potholed and bumpy and soon it was nothing but a gravel road. Not the smoothest ride I had.

When we finally arrived at her house it was still raining but I noticed that her there were two vehicles in the driveway. I recognized the green Honda Accord in the garage as Principal Mathews' car, but I didn't recognize the other, most likely her mother's.

"You hungry Jace?"

"No, not really." I'd rather not eat human food; it doesn't go well with my stomach.

"Well don't tell my mother that."

As I walked in threw the front door home I could see her childhood here. I instantly noticed the family pictures and baby pictures all along the mantle over a fireplace in the living room and along the wall going up the stairs. I wanted to take a closer look but Jennifer wouldn't allow me, she stated, "They're too embarrassing."

In the living room looked simple, there was no set theme. It was just a dark brown room with carpet and a couch on one side and two comfy looking chairs on either side of it facing the television in the corner.

The kitchen was joined with the living room but it did have a different floor signaling the separation. The same color was on the walls, but with white cupboards and a white island in the middle with wooden stools around it.

"It isn't the most fabulous house but it's home to me."

"What's upstairs?" I asked.

"My room."

"And her parent's room is there as well right across from Jennifer's actually. Who are you?" a male voice asked giving me the feeling I wasn't welcome. I turned to face the rude man at the door and noticed it to be Principal Mathews, Jennifer's father.

"Hi daddy!" Jennifer said a little too chipper and moved towards him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "This here is Jace Cullen he's one of Dr. Cullen's foster kids."

"Hi Jace nice to meet you. What are you doing in my home?"

"Jace is helping me with our chemistry project. You know the one I told you about earlier today at school."

"Will he be joining us for dinner?" Mr. Mathews asked.

"I hope so, I don't want you eating all of the roast Carl you don't need the calories." A woman joked. She walked into the living area and she looked like the stereotype of a stay at home mom: blonde hair, skinny, apron on and a smile plastered on her face. When she smiled it seemed sort of off somehow, it wasn't a true heartfelt one. "Hello Jace I'm Jennifer's mother Beth. My husband isn't being too nasty to you is he?" she eyed her husband down and he seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"No ma'am of course not." I answered and she smiled.

"Good, now dinner is ready and the table is set."

"Of course, it smells too good to pass up." In reality I'd rather get Alice to give me a lecture on the topic of fashion than eat Mrs. Mathews roast, but I guess I can't tell them I'm on the blood only diet.

The meal was rather silent just the sounds of the humans chewing, and forks scraping the plates every so often. For some weird reason each time Mr. Mathews would take a sip of water he'd eye me from across the table.

I attempted to eat half of my plate but I barely got down three bites. I tried to convince Mrs. Mathews that I just wasn't hungry but most likely she thought it was her cooking.

"You want to work on the project now?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course, are we going to work on it in the kitchen?"

"No, you kids get out of here I'm cleaning." Her mother shooed us out, but now we had no place to work. Noticing this problem she thought for a moment, her mother then looked at her father and smiled. "You two can go upstairs and work in Jen's room her father won't mind."

Turing his head from the TV to us I could see it in his eyes that he did in fact mind. "Keep that door open." Was all he said eyeing me the whole time like he was at dinner.

Jennifer grabbed our supplies and headed to her room upstairs nonchalantly like nothing between her father and me happened. I followed her up the stairs only to notice the pictures on the wall. It was a family picture it seemed but there were four figures in it. I knew Mr. and Mrs. Mathews and Jennifer but there was another girl with short brown hair standing next to Jen.

"Hey Jennifer who's this next to you in this picture?"

When she looked at the photo I was pointing to her facial features turned into a frown, she tried to compose herself but it didn't quite work out. It was then that I noticed that she didn't answer my question.

"Jen who is this?"

Jennifer kept quiet, and I started to worry. I tried to comfort her by taking her hand in mine but she brushed me off and walked away, shutting the door before I could enter. I heard her sobs before I reached the door.

I tapped the door lightly and slowly pushed it open poking my head to see what condition Jennifer was in. She was curled up on the floor at the base of her bed sobbing silently, probably not to alarm her parents. I didn't want to crowd her so I sat wordlessly next to her for a while starring at whatever caught my attention. I ended up starring at her purple polka dotted drapes for ten minutes without blinking counting each small dot. I was at two thousand four hundred and thirty-six dots when I noticed Jennifer stopped sobbing.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer's muffled voice was hardly audible; her head was still down in her arms.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Jen." I brought her head up to look at me so she knew I meant it.

"Thanks."

"No problem, that's what chemistry partners are for right?" She laughed and put her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her. We sat there on her floor silent for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"Marie was my sister, she died a year and a half ago. They say it was an animal that attacked her but it couldn't have she would never go in the woods alone. That just wasn't her, I've always said someone murdered her but the police wouldn't look into it."

"That must be hard for you." I couldn't imagine a life without my sister, she's like my other half without her I'm hollow.

"It was at first but I've learned to deal with it. My mother took it the hardest, that's why she is the way she is. She used to show her emotions easily anyone could read her like a book. Now she hides behind a mask never letting anyone in to see her pain, when she smiles it's not a true smile."

"That's terrible."

"Yes well it's fine Jace it happened before your family even came to Forks so I'm sure it's not your fault." Jen looked away from me and out of nowhere she said. "Well you've got to go." Panic in her voice.

"What?"

Jennifer pointed to the bed stand beside her, "look it's almost ten, and you're a boy in my room my father won't like even if we're doing homework which we're not, so I think you should just leave."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." I got up from the floor and left. Knowing I'd need a ride I could hear Alice waiting in her car rather patiently, very unlike Alice.

"Wait how are you getting home?" Jennifer leaped off the ground towards me.

"My sister Alice is waiting for me outside." I stated.

"Oh, I thought I'd give you a ride." She took a step closing the distance between us.

"No it's fine, I'll see you tomorrow." I bent down and kissed her on the cheek, I lingered there for no more than a few seconds but it was all I needed for that night. I looked down at her and saw the start of her beautiful blush, "Goodnight Jennifer Mathews." I heard a soft "bye Jace" as I walked down the stairs and out the door.

I got in the car with Alice and I couldn't smack that grin off her face if I wanted to. "I know you saw Alice, I'm not going to tell you what happened." She pouted her lip out and looked at me. "Alice that has never worked on me it won't now, so drop it."

"You are completely opposite of your sister."

"I know she's fun and I'm boring as hell."

"Well obviously, you just kissed her and you won't even tell me about it." Alice complained.

"There's nothing to tell you saw it already!" I fired at her.

"Well you and Emmett watch movies all the time then discuss them it's the same thing!" she fired right back.

"I guess you're right, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine we don't have to but are you going to tell her?"

"Do you think I should?"

"I think you should do what feels right. If you think she's your mate then go for it your father did."

"Do you think you could tell me how it plays out if I do tell her?"

"Jace you know it doesn't work like that, the future constantly changes. You'll have to find out on your own. if you're truthfully stuck just ask your father for help. He's been in this situation before."

"I guess you're right, I do have to apologize to him anyways for earlier today with his car."

As the car came to a halting stop in the driveway a smiling Nessie came out to greet me. "I heard about your little temper tantrum on dad's Volvo. You know he's going to literally kill you for that right?"

_'I'm not in the mood right now Ness, I'm going to talk to dad'_

"All right but if he does end up killing you, can I have your stocks?"

My mother heard Renesme's words and immediately came running outside. "Renesme Carlie Cullen, your father would never harm any of you now take that back."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." _'He's going to give it to you good.' _She snickered but my mother caught on.

"That's it young lady you may be eighty-one years old but you are still my child I will not tolerate your rudeness."

"Bella chill out, she's only joking." Alice came over to come save Ness from my mother's wrath. "Do you want to come hunting with me and let off some steam? The storm won't come back for another hour but we'll be back by then."

"I guess so, I haven't gone in a while." Both Alice and my mother took off into the dark forests to find their prey.

While they're working on their challenge I got to work on mine. I walked into the house and looked for my father.

**Hope you liked it, and please review i'd like to make this story better then what it is so it would really help if i got feedback on this..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15, in this chapter I really tried to have all the characters in it somehow, well I hope you enjoy it! And please leave me a review, I'd like to know what you think..**

Looking for my father I found him talking to Carlisle in the study. Their conversation seemed important and I didn't want to impose, so I turned to leave. "Jace would you like something?" Carlisle asked, bringing me back into the room.

"I was going to ask if I could talk to my father but since you're already with him it's fine." I explained.

"No, no you two go ahead we're finished here, aren't we Edward?" My father nodded his answer. "Good, now I'm going to go find Esme before I leave for the hospital." He winked at me and quickly walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my father.

He walked over to a chair, and motioned me to sit down with him. We sat directly across from one another, but didn't speak. I couldn't take his silence anymore it was getting irritating. I wish he would just say something.

"What is this about Jace?" he spoke answering my wish.

"You know what this is about, I could feel you reading my thoughts."

"I got extremely lucky, with how things played out between your mother and I. The wolf pack, the Volturi, even with Victoria we had many obstacles in our way but everything was in our favor. It won't be like that for you."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes, I do son."

I was furious; he never wants me to be happy. Every time I find something that I like remotely he tries to take it away.

"Now that's being a little melodramatic." Edward pointed out.

"Be my father for one minute not a member of our coven, and give me fatherly advice for once."

"All right, I'll give you some. Say you do tell her and she doesn't run. What then? Are you going to let her hair turn white and her skin wrinkled, while you stay youthful? Could you handle being by her side when she looks old enough to be your grandmother?"

"Yes, because I love her. Her age won't bother me."

"And when she dies?" He asked.

I hadn't thought about that. Alice told me long ago that my father used to say he'd kill himself once my mother was dead, because to him there was no point in living in a world where she didn't exist. A true Romeo & Juliet story.

I've never had these emotions running through me in my lifetime and I do not want them to diminish after her time is up on this earth. I have lived many years, and they have been wonderful. I had and continue to have a wonderful family and friends but it wouldn't be worth it if I didn't have Jennifer there by my side.

"You would hurt your family greatly with your choices." Edward explained. "Your mother would be devastated, and your sister would be missing her other half. Think of them before you make your decision."

I hadn't thought about it. If I went through with those plans every person who I love would be hurt.

"What if Carlisle turned her?" It's the only way everyone wins.

"Carlisle said he wouldn't turn another soul. He swore it to the wolves."

"Could you do it father?"

"No, I barely had control over myself turning your mother."

"I could do it." He started to protest when I stopped him. "Listen Carlisle could teach me, all I have to do really is just bite. I could even do it so I don't get her blood into my system."

"I won't allow this to happen."

"Why not? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Your happiness is not the point. Have you not thought about her parents? They have already lost one child, and yet here you are planning to take another from them. You truly are a vampire because you are cruel and selfish."

"No I'm not!" I defended myself. They would get over it eventually.

"Do you honestly believe that Jace?" He questioned. "Rene, your grandmother never gave up finding Bella until the day she forgot she had a child. She had to loose her memories of her own daughter until she became remotely happy again."

"I didn't realize."

"Your grandmother Rene had Alzheimer's disease in her late eighties. That's fifty years of wondering where her child went to, and of course Charlie couldn't tell her and it killed him not to." My father stared at me intently, looking into my mind answers that I'm sure he doesn't like, but he asked anyways. "Do you still feel turning this girl is the right thing to do?"

"Yes I do."

He sighed in defeat. "Are you ready to do it though?"

"Not quite."

We both could hear the main door opening from where we sat, and silently asked each other who was at the door. We both didn't know, but once the soft scent of freesia hit my nose I knew it was my time to leave.

I went in search of some entertainment. Unfortunately it was nightfall, and at this time Rosalie usually is entertaining Emmett, also my sister with her husband Nahuel. So I left the house by foot and set off nowhere in particular in search for something to do.

Throughout my years I've found the night to be the most peaceful of times. Us vampires don't have to hide what we are; we don't need to constantly check who's around us before we burst into a run or use our full strength. It gives us a blanket of security to hide ourselves without actually hiding.

In my thoughts I got distracted and didn't realize where my legs were taking me. Trees left and right were engulfing me, surrounding me. I haven't yet explored these parts of the woods. I kept walking north and slowly I made my way to a gap in the tree line. I then found myself in an opening of grass, like a small meadow. Thinking back in my memories I remember Alice telling Nessie and me a story of my father's and mothers first actual date. It was in a meadow similar to this one. Even in the night it looked beautiful. I would love to take Jen here some day, I hope some day soon.

I walked along the exterior of the meadow exploring it further and noticed a patch of wild flowers. They were the exact shade of Jennifer's eyes. She would love these flowers. I brushed the dirt off of them, and delicately picked them from the ground making sure I didn't break a single peddle. I said my goodbyes to the meadow vowing I would come back to find it again. I then burst into a run.

Getting to her house was easy; keeping the flowers intact was hard. I managed to keep three single wild flowers intact; the others were torn from the wind.

Looking up at her house I noticed a window was open slightly. It wouldn't be that hard of a climb to the window.

Once looking through the window I became aware of my problem, this was her parent's window. Jennifer's room is on the other side. Noticing this dilemma I kept on and pushed my body through without making a sound. I crept pass Mr. and Mrs. Mathews' massive bed that they were sleeping in and made my way to the door. It was closed shut. Knowing that all of the doors in this house creek was somewhat helpful. I slowly opened the door making the creeks and squeaks barely audible, and made my way across the hall.

If I didn't have excellent night vision I would have tripped over many different objects and been founded by now.

Opening Jennifer's door I found her sleeping on her bed wrapped in her blankets. She looked peaceful in her slumber, and it would be a crime to wake something so peaceful. I made my way to her desk where I sat down on her chair. I looked over her drawings and pictures of her when she was a child. She looked so innocent in the photographs, so carefree. I stopped what I was doing when I heard someone speak.

"Jace." I heard a voice and thought I was caught soon to realize that Jennifer talked in her sleep. I crept over to her bed and sat beside her. She didn't look so peaceful anymore. Jen's face was lined in a frown and her legs started to move and I couldn't stop them. Her right leg flailed and almost hit me.

I didn't want her dreams to be filled with bad thoughts, so I started to stroke her hair softly. My mother used to do this to Ness and me when we were younger and slept. My nightmares were always about the Volturi taking me away from my family and becoming one of the guards. It was the scariest thought I ever had, luckily I don't need to sleep anymore to relive those nights.

Calming down from her nightmares her facial expressions became peaceful once again. I didn't stop stroking her hair till the sunlight beamed through her windows.

On my way out I left the wild flowers on her desk.

Back at the house Esme was watering her gardens. "Good morning Jace. How was your night?"

"It was good Esme. I found a small meadow up north from here. I think it's the same one that my father found."

"That sounds nice, you should tell your father I don't think anyone else in our family has seen it besides your mother and Alice of course with her visions."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's very private with his things." She smiled. "Now you should go get ready for school, before Alice comes out and drags you to go get ready. Like she's done before."

"Yes Esme." I sounded like a child being told what to do.

Inside the house Nessie and Rose were on the computer looking at clothes, while Jasper was playing a game of chess against Nahuel and surprisingly Nahuel was winning. Emmett was nowhere to be found and I found that odd, usually he was downstairs being his loud self. It wasn't until I heard Alice's screams that I knew he was up to his mischief again.

"Emmett you moron how could you!" Alice screamed from her room. "My face looks hideous now!"

"I believe it looks better now Alice." Emmett joked.

"I cannot believe you did this, my own brother. Now we're going to be late for school!" Alice yelled once again. Jasper then left his game and made his way up the stairs, everyone else following.

"It's not like we need to go to school anyways Alice." Emmett's loud voice was overwhelming sometimes, now especially. He hadn't pulled a prank on Alice in a long time, because she sees almost everything he tries, I'm surprised how he got past her sight this time.

We found them both in Alice and Jasper's room with Alice on top of Emmett continuously hitting him with her pillow. Alice's face was smeared in what seemed to be ink.

Emmett's laughter was heard all over the house; even my parents came out of their cottage to join us. "What seems to be the commotion?" my mother asked Rose.

"My idiot husband decided to switch Alice's eye liner with black ink, now her face is all smeared." Rose explained without a hint of humor in her voice. She didn't like it when he pulled pranks on people she thought is was childish, but my mother got a chuckle out of her story.

"How did she not see it?" Nessie asked.

"He probably just decided on it this morning." Jasper answered. There was still one thing that didn't seem right. Wouldn't Alice have smelt the ink?

"No son, with all of the mixture of different scents it would have been very hard to smell the ink."

"You're going to pay for this brother!" Alice threatened still on top of Emmett.

"Alice get off of Emmett now please. He'll pay for ruining your possessions just get off of him." Almost instantly Alice calmed down from Jasper's words. He wiped the ink along with her makeup away with a towel. "You look better without makeup anyways, I don't see why you insist on wearing It." she smiled at his words but once she looked at the clock straightened up and took off to her closet. "What are you doing now Alice?"

"I've got to find another outfit, Mr. Idiot ruined my last one with getting ink on It." she snarled.

Fifteen minutes went by and Alice was finally ready, along with the rest of our family. We took two cars heading to school Jasper, Alice, Rose, Nahuel were in Rose's Mercedes and Edward, Bella, Nessie, Emmett and Me, took Edward's Volvo. Alice was still mad at Emmett that's why he rode with us.

"Emmett could you please move over you're squishing Ness and me." I pleaded. Emmett was too big for the backseat with us but my mother refused to switch seats with Emmett.

"Uncle Em I love you and all but Jace is right you've got to move over." Nessie shoved me into Em, causing me to bounce right back into Nessie.

Holding his ground Emmett made himself bigger by puffing up his shoulders. "There's no room to move over, you're just going to have to deal."

"I don't see why we have to suffer why couldn't you just drive your jeep to school?" Nessie asked rather annoyed.

"Rosie is tuning it up a bit, so I can't drive it till tomorrow." Emmett explained, shoving us back.

"That is a lie! Rosalie finished it last night, I was there when she did it." Nessie fired at him.

"Did she? I don't remember."

"Of course you remember she told you I was there!" Nessie shoved me into him again, and the car came to a halt.

"That's enough both of you out!" my father yelled. Emmett and Nessie just starred at him blankly. "I said get out! Both of you are walking to school."

"Dad I am not walking to school I'm wearing heels." Ness complained.

"Well you should have thought of that before you annoyed the hell out of me." my father said. "You too Jace." He looked at me.

"Me? But I didn't even do anything."

"I do not care all three of you are walking."

I reluctantly got out of the car and my father drove off. Leaving Emmett, Nessie, and me behind.

"Well this is shitty." Emmett said.

"I hate you so much right now Emmett." Nessie seethed.

"I guess we better start running then." I stated simply, and all three of us ran towards Forks High racing each other. Emmett was the slowest, but Nessie beat me by a yard. We stopped once our school was in sight and we hit the scent of the humans.

When we walked through the parking lot I could hear Rosalie and Nahuel's laughter. No doubt Alice saw this coming and told everyone.

Nahuel came up to greet his wife, but she walked off to go inside. I could hear Alice's cries about how bad Nessie's hair looks and how she must fix it.

"So Edward kicked you out too?" Jasper asked.

"It was uncalled for, but where is he. Surely him and my mother should be here by now." Jasper gave me a knowing look raising his eyebrow. "Awe that's gross Jazz, now you got images in my head."

"Not my problem." He smiled and walked off.

My first class wasn't all that exciting; the highlight of it was when Alice was trying to get a knot out of Nessie's hair and ripped some out. Luckily for her, and unfortunately for me there was no bald spot.

"Ouch Alice that hurts! Stop now." Nessie begged.

"Almost done I promise. Just one more." Alice held the brush to Nessie's head forcing it down her hair.

"OUCH!" Nessie yelled and I heard a tearing sound. Alice lifted the comb; there was a chunk of reddish brown hair on the brush. Nessie's eyes went wide. "Alice how could you! That's my fucking hair!"

The whole class held our attention now, including the teacher. "Is something going on back there?" Mrs. Clark asked us.

"No ma'am." Alice chirped, and the class went back to normal.

The rest of my morning was uneventful, worksheets and essays homework that I'll never do.

Lunchtime came around and I found my family already sitting at our table. I was on my way to join them when I was stopped.

"Hi Jace." Jennifer greeted me. "Do you want to maybe come sit with me and my friends today?" she asked. I looked over to my table and noticed Nessie nod her approval.

"Uh, sure."

When I got to Jen's table six different faces greeted me. "I'm sure you all know Jace. He's going to join us today." All at once I received six different versions of 'hi' some more enthusiastic then others. "Jace I don't know if you know everybody. This is Angelica Freeman," Jen pointed at a blonde haired girl with green eyes, pretty but not when she spoke. "Here is Amy Bronx," a brown hair girl, with dark brown eyes, nothing special. Pointing at two blondes I knew well Jennifer said, "this is Alexandra Lovett with her boyfriend Kyle Freeman, Angelica's twin brother. And lastly this is Matt Higgins and Daniel Harper." Once I took my seat the table started up chatting again.

"So Jace everyone is going to the beach today after school, do you want to come?" Jen asked me.

"Sure, which beach is it?"

"La Push." My heart sank. Even after the head wolf gave his blessing for my mother to become a vampire, they still haven't let us on to their lands.

"Oh," I had to think of a lie to tell her that I couldn't go. "I just realized I can't go, Carlisle has this thing he wants to do and today's the only day because he works the rest of the week." The hurt in her eyes were noticeable, and I felt that I let her down. "I truly am sorry Jen, maybe next time?"

"Of course." She nodded.

Instead of taking my father's Volvo home I ran, I needed the feeling of the cold air hitting my face as I sped by trees and animals.

Once home, I saw Sam sitting on the front steps, waiting for me. She motioned towards her car and I noticed bags resting against her car, Sam was leaving me again.

"You're leaving?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I think its best."

"When?"

"Pretty much now." Sam stated

"Why? You just got here. I thought we were fine now."

"We are Jace, I just need to keep moving. You know me, I can't stand being in the same place for long." She looked at me and smiled, adding. "And not much happens in Forks."

"But you're leaving when I need you the most Sam." I pleaded.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't need me Jace. You are a big boy now, what are you eighty something? You don't need me to hold your hand."

"What if I mess up? What if something bad happens? What if-"

"Stop with the 'what if' questions. Nothing bad is going to happen. So you tell her the truth, what's the worst that could happen? She tells people, but not many people will believe your vampires, so don't worry about it."

"She'll be frightened of me if I tell her." I stated.

"If she is, then she's not for you. Not worth it and you should forget her."

"But I don't want to forget her."

Sam let out a huff. "You're just not easy to please today."

"I guess not."

"Well I really must be going." Sam said. "If I'm going to be in Denver by tomorrow, I should leave now. I have some friends that I'm staying with for a while there."

I gave her a big hug, and I kissed her goodbye. "Bye Sam, comeback soon, and be safe."

I helped Sam load up her car with her bags. She hopped into the driver's seat of her car and looked up at me with a sad smile. "You're too good for her, I don't know how you can't see it."

"You have it wrong, she's too good for me."

"Whatever you say kid, I'll be seeing you."

Just like that Sam took off and was gone.

**Well I hope you had fun reading it as much as I had writing it...  
Also next chapter will be written in Jennifer's POV at her day in La Push.**


End file.
